Spy Versus Spy
by Sosoru
Summary: Kaoru is a spy targeting the most powerful mobster in the world. Kenshin is also a spy with the same mark. Problem is, they don't work for the same boss. What will happen when they collide? OCC R
1. Chapter One

_Spy Versus Spy_

_Chapter One_

A buzz filled the enormous lobby of the courthouse as a mass of people parted way for an entourage at least ten deep. All but one were dressed in the sharpest suits made of the finest black Italian wool. Their eyes were protected by dark-tinted sunglasses that reflected any light in the vicinity, blinding anyone who dared to gaze at them too long. On each of their hips laid deadly 45-Magnum pistols, and most assured, a back-up gun hidden somewhere on their person. Each glared straight ahead, their presence enough to intimidate all who dared to look at the central person of the group, the person these deadly black wasps protected.

The tall, lean man wore a dark blue Versace suit that actually stood out against the sea of black he was engulfed within. His strawberry-blonde hair was slicked back as frameless spectacles sat on his finely sculpted nose. His thin, rosy lips set off against his pale, milky skin as he continued on expressionless. What a beauty. But, he was no ordinary beauty. This man used to be one of the most sought after underwear models in the world, Bushka Nadali. After being discovered at the age of 17, his whirlwind career took him places the middle-classed teen never imagined. He did it all, runway, print, magazines and commercials. He found himself getting movie deals in America before he could even speak English and endorsements for products he never heard of before, much less used. He then married a waitress from The Bronx at age 24 and had two children with her. And, suddenly, the German-Swedish heart-throb found himself "too old" at age 28 for modeling. Down, but not out, he sought out other ways to continue the flow of money into his bank account. So, he formed his own modeling agency in the States and became wildly popular. Within six years, it surpassed Willamina and the most recognized name in model recruiting. Well, the agency turned out to be just a cover for his extracurricular activities. And those activities were the reason why he was in federal court...and the reason why so many people wanted him dead.

He had money to protect him from the legal system, but to protect him from those he crossed on his road to illegal success, he needed a visible group. They had to be the best of the best. Marksmen, professional prize fighters and streetfighters were included in his party of ten, with his newest addition being his favorite. A cute Korean-American girl with blonde hair, of all things. She was feisty, but mild mannered and looked hella good in that black Armani suit. She had a checkered past, which he liked. She used to be a streetfighter, but was new to the underground and knew nothing of his world.

You see, Mr. Nadali had cultivated a lucrative...pharmaceutical business. Tack on adult Blue Tuna sold on the Black Market and his empire was the most sought after in the underworld, especially by the Japanese and South Americans. These activities and lifestyle were new to his little friend, but she was still well informed about the demand for the Tuna on the Atlantic seaboard and who would pay the most for the largest they could provide. Very resourceful this woman was. He turned to smile at her, and she politely returned the favor, then quickly motioned for him to keep looking ahead.

One of the other bodyguards felt something breeze past her ear in that same moment. Assuming it was an insect, she continued her stride. But before anyone could bat an eye, a loud thud was heard as Nadali's body smacked against the marble floor. As if in slow motion, six of the guards drew their guns while the four remaining protected their boss. The group fanned out quickly as the smaller portion helped carry their employer through the crowd of confused on-lookers. Blood dripped on the gray marble floor, making a woman scream with hysterics.

"Shut up and leave the vicinity," one of the guards ordered, his pistol in his hand. The crowd then dispersed in a frenzy as they each ran to an exit. The armed police officers at the door, unaware of the goings on, ordered the people to calm down and walk through the exits single file so each could be searched again. The male bodyguard glared at the female companion who was closer to their employer at the time and ran to her. Likewise, her expression was stone-cold as her counterpart approached.

"Why did you order those people to leave? Don't you realize you could have let our perp go?" she yelled.

"Are you crazy? The wanna-be assassin is still around here somewhere. Their weapon would set off the metal detectors at the doors. No, they are still here," he said, mumbling choice words under his breath. Just then, the voice of the Korean girl came through his ear-piece.

"_Change that to 'assassin'. Nadali is dead_," were the words said to him. Shaking with anger, he pushed a little button on the flap of his jacket and yelled.

"How! From what?"

"_Some sort of projectile aimed at his temple. Whatever it was must have been so sharp it fell out after piercing..._"

"That's enough!" the man yelled, pulling his earpiece off and throwing it to the ground. "Who could have done this?! Search this courthouse from top to bottom. Find a record of every single living thing that was suppose to be here today. Do it now!"

Away from all the commotion inside the courthouse, the Korean bodyguard slipped by as the ambulance arrived to take the body to the morgue. The local police also made their way to the scene and attempted to calm the crowd of scared bystanders. As soon as the roar of the chaos had exited her hearing range, she dove into an alley, removed her sunglasses and blonde wig, but kept her sleek leather gloves on her hands. As she exited from the other side of the passage, the woman ran her fingers through her raven locks, which caught the sun like strands of a spider's web and she walked back towards the crime scene. Somewhere along the alley, she shed her black suit and replaced it with a pink velour jogging suit and white and pink Puma sneakers.

People where running everywhere as she noticed as the ambulance zooming off in a feeble attempt to get Nadali help. The man was dead the second her tsubute was aimed at his temple. When she released the weapon, it was so quick, not a single one in the group she traveled with saw the movement, though the one closest to her mark did feel it cut through the air. She smirked as the cellphone in her pink Coach purse rang.

"It's done," she said flatly, then returned the phone to its proper place. She eyed the bodyguards as the all collected outside with defeated looks on their faces, too grief-stricken and shocked to realize one was missing.

"Who could have done this?" the female guard wondered to herself out loud.

"What do we do now?"

Exit: Kayima Kaoru

Or, as they knew her, Ami Chen, a Korean-American girl who always wanted to protect the famous and infamous...when she wasn't fighting in the streets for money. And when that infamous person was a enemy of her real employer, she had to jump at the opportunity. It took only a few months to complete the job. Nadali was quite a friendly guy. While he has two kids with his plain, but lovely wife...he had several mistresses on the side. She knew of most of them. Ami was next on his list, or so he thought. He would do anything to have her...anything. If we was drunk enough, he'd tell her dirty little secrets and sealed the deal with a kiss...and the occasional BJ. Not hard to please, not hard to squeeze...just how she liked them.

Then, there was the wife...whom was an unexpected wealth of information. She had to do something with her husband always away on business or with his mistresses, so she handled the illegal drugs. Thinking she finally had someone she could confide in that wasn't after her husband, she fed her information so readily...it should have been a crime. Kaoru smiled to herself devilishly. What a pity to kill such a beautiful man and betray such a nice woman, but that's how the business goes. You get too close or too comfortable and you'll have a _Danny Brasko _on your hands.

After assuring her exit was clean, she finally removed her gloves and placed them in her purse and continued down the busy street, chewing gum...seemingly unaffected by the scene. She left everything in the alley...a trademark if you will. A way of showing "you've been had," to those left after the mark is dead. Quite the touch, she thought, as she entered an old warehouse a few blocks away that had been converted into lofts. She took the freight elevator, all the way to the top floor. The doors opened to reveal an apartment of sleek black and white. Crisp, modern lines with a splash of classic pieces. She removed her jacket and threw it on the black leather couch when she felt her phone vibrate in her purse.

"Yes, Boss?" she asked, her voice exasperated. Surely she deserved a break after the job she just completed. He couldn't possibly be asking another favor so quickly.

"How are you, my dove?" the raspy voice on the other end questioned seductively. Kaoru smiled and plopped down onto the soft, plush couch, letting it swallow her up.

"I am alright, just getting back. I need to pack and get back to Toyko," she replied, stretching out her slender form.

"No, I need you to stay there a bit longer," her Boss instructed. Kaoru shot up, her mahogany eyes wide with shock.

"Nani!" she exclaimed, her chest heaving. It was this part of the job she hated...never getting a break. Spending so much time being someone else she never was able to be herself. Though she had to admit she liked the role playing immensely. Even still, she had been gone for several months. At least a couple weeks off would have been nice.

"I know, I know, my pet. You are tired and want to come home...but there is more to be done. I have a new mark for you."

"And when will I be receiving details?"

"Should already be on your counter."

Kaoru got up and walked over to her kitchen to see a manila folder right next to her Cutco knives. She left out a deep sigh as she went through the folder filled with her alias' papers as well as information on her new target. As always, she would have to figure out exactly how it get in.

"Yes, boss. When it's done," Kaoru uttered, then the connection went dead. She wouldn't hear from him and she wouldn't call him until this mark was dead. Great, just fucking great.

Kaoru continued to leaf through the information files. The name of her target was Shishio Makoto. He was in America for a bit of business and pleasure. He traveled with a group of thugs skilled in ancient arts of weapons and death. Quite the interesting man, she thought to herself. He was a former politician brought down by scandal. He married a former prostitute and was named in the assassination of several other political leaders, though he was never formally charged in the cases. Though he lost his office, he never lost his power. In fact, he became more powerful, gaining ties in Japan, the UK and the Americas. His weapons gig had buyers and players all over the world. He could supply any country, any faction with anything their hearts desired...for the right price. It's been rumored he had big plans of his own, but no one knew what they were for sure. He was undoubtedly one of the most powerful figures of all the underground. Kaoru sat down on her bar stool and rested her chin in her hand. This would take another six months at the least, she thought to herself.

No need to complain about it. Within that folder lay her final payment for her last job and the first installment for the next. Nope, couldn't complain at all. Kaoru pulled her tank top over her head and walked over to the shower, not contained by separate walls and turned the water on. After removing the rest of her clothes, she entered the steamy area and began to wash away the day. Wash away the contacts she made, the friends. Wash away the persona she overtook. Wash away the few emotions she had remained and prepared to do it all over again...


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

A short, fragile looking man took a long drag from his Marlboro cigarette as he leaned against a tall, cold pole. It was well past midnight and the soft misting rain in the air forced him to pull the collar of his dark trench coat put lest he want to catch a chill. His vibrant red hair seemed like smoldering fire tightly contained by a black band with flames tracing well to the mid of his back. In the aura of the night, one could catch a small glimpse of his uncommon beauty. A wonderfully thin face, large and inviting eyes set against lightly tanned skin. His only flaw, a light cross-shaped scar on his cheek. He could have easily masked it with some sort of concealer, but for what? It would be hidden, but still a part of him. He had to live with it ever moment of every day. Why hide it from others?

"How is it you have kept your cover as long as you have, Himura?" A tall, yet sturdy, dark hair man questioned. The shorter man seemed to pay him no mind and took another puff before letting it fall from his slender fingers and tumble to the ground…the ambers splattering against the wet pavement, then quickly extinguishing.

"It's not really my place to speculate. I know it makes it harder when my real name is used in casual conversation. One would think a heavy-hitter like you would know that, Katsura," the short man said, placing his hands in his pockets, never once looking at his acquaintance.

"Hai, you are right…but it is my confidence in you that lets me speak so freely," Katsura stated.

"Don't let your confidence cause your demise," he warned.

"Why are you so damn serious, Himu…"

Before Katsura could finish the last word, two katanas were placed at either side of his throat. He stood there, unfazed, but unmoving. He knew that if he breathed too hard, his neck could be slashed…intentionally or not.

"Because that's what I'm paid so handsomely for," the shorter of the two replied, swiftly moving the swords back their hilts. Little lines of red began to drip along the taller man's neck, though his demeanor remained unchanged.

"I understand," Katsura paused, applying pressure to his wounds. "And since you bring it up, your pay will increase by a factor of five for this job."

Himura cocked his brow in a rare exhibition of emotion…surprise.

"The reason for such a raise?"

"I'll get straight to the point. I want you to kill the most powerful man in the world…and I don't mean the President of these United Stated we are currently residing in. No…I'm talking about…"

"Shishio Makoto," Himura finished flatly.

"Hai."

The name was enough to turn blood cold. The man was a living legend, a ghost among mortals. He was as untouchable as thunder, this one man was one the verge of ruling the world and most people know it. There were few that didn't akcowledge how close he was to obtaining his goal and fewer that would think of attempting to twart him. To even dream of such was poposterous. To think it possible was suicide.

"Consider it done," Himura stated before turning his back to his employer and walking down the poorly illuminated alleyway. Katsura watched the figure disappear into the mist and shook his head. How can a man be so loyal, yet be such a loose cannon, he did not know. He had only acquired Himura a couple years ago, but he was already the most important fixture in his organization. The difference between Himura and other spies in the underworld is the fact that Himura is no secret weapon. Everyone knew of Katsura's master assassin, but none have ever lived to see his face, which is why he can walk around so boldly with such distinct features.

"I pray for you, Himura," Katsura said out loud before disappearing into the night.

Himura continued on his own path, which took him to what seemed to be an abandoned building not far from the riverfront. The area was considered to be contaminated from years and years of tire companies pouring pollutants into the river. Many dared to not even drive past the area, as if there was radiation leaping from the ground…so it made the perfect hide out.

As he entered the building from the rear, he descended down a flight of old, rickety stairs. The wood moaned and groaned, sounding as if they would give way at any moment. Dust swirled in the already murky, musty air. The creepy critters scattered as their space was invaded, antenna and eyes glaring as the dark figure moved as swiftly as a cat. When he reached the bottom, he removed a large key from his pocket and opened a large, iron door. He slipped through the small opening and quickly shut the door, leaving the world behind him.

The interior of the complex was vastly different from the exterior. The walls were of the thickest concrete, but painted the most pleasant shade of soothing blue. His furniture was darkest blue and white with accents of regal purple throughout. Neo-classic pieces adorned his living space. The clean lines showed his class, the colors showed his modern style. The unimaginably beautiful oak floors seemed to span forever. It extended to a set of screen doors which undoubtedly led to a dojo-style room. Himura places his long coat on his white oak coat rack and removed his heavy leather boots. Without the outer attire, one could see clearly the small frame his man had, yet, he wore two swords as if they were feathers. He was thin, but solid and moved like death. His small, but well-defined muscles flexed beneath his burgundy cotton shirt as he removed to two long pieces of metal from the hilts and onto their proper stands. He kept the blade-side up and the handle to the right…the only unwelcoming feature in his entire space.

After all of his affects were positioned in their proper location, Himura pulled his sleeves up and walked into a large, industrial-sized kitchen. He could have literally fed an army with the contents of the huge, stainless steel refrigerator and cooked it all at the same time on his matching stove. The copper pots and pans hanging above created a contrast while his white-handled surgical stainless steel knives sat out in a neat row on the blue marble countertop. He scrubbed his arms from elbow to fingertips before proceeding to fix himself a fresh salad. His mastery with the chef's knife was just a prelude to his skill with heavier metal. Just a few rapid movements of his wrists turned baby spinach leaves into neatly minced pile of greenery. A pair of small, red tomatoes were quartered within seconds while mounds of crab meat was chopped finely. He placed each into a porcelain bowl and tossed them together lightly. He finished everything off by drizzling a light tomato vinaigrette over the salad. He placed a fork into the mix and carried his creation over to his couch, were he sat down and promptly began eating.

As his jaws worked on the delicious meal, he mulled over the next task he had on tap. This is no going to be easy, he knew. For the first time in his career, he may need an alias and a disguise. Himura scoffed at the idea. There was no need to worry about that now, he thought as he finished the rest of his meal and retired for the evening.

_I know this story is developing a bit slower than my other stories, but it's because the little details are so very important. The differences between Kaoru and Kenshin will become more appearent and the pace will pick up soon there after. Thanks a lot guys. Please leave a review. _


	3. Chapter Three

_Sorry for my language error. I was trying not to personify "Paloma" too much by making her Venezuelan, like me...so I made her Brazilian blindly without checking the language there. Sorry about that. _

Chapter Three

Kaoru placed her hand under the water to test the warmth. It was hot to the touch, but not burning. She then bent over the sink and placed her head under the running water, rinsing the color treatment from her hair. Spirals of red pigments swirled down the sink until the water was once again clear. Shampoo and conditioner was added to the mix before being rinsed and towel dried. The sound of bare feet against cold floors echoed through the vast loft as she made her way into the bathroom to blow dry any remaining moisture from her hair. She ran her slender fingers through her long locks as the hot hair hit the strands, watching the dark, damp hair turn to a soft, reddish brown hue. Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror carefully, checking her hairline to ensure no color was left there. After the inspection, she nodded with satisfaction. The color was different, but no so different it look unnatural. She then opened her medicine cabinet to reveal a small box which contained contacts of varying color. She picked out "Honey" colored ones and popped them into her eyes. Just one more change, she thought to herself, pulling out a bottle of self-tanner. She covered her entire body with the cream until her skin transformed from milky white to golden brown.

Kaoru gazed at her naked body in the long mirror and examined herself carefully. Something was still missing from her disguise. She went up close to the mirror and focused on her eyes. They were too slanted. She grabbed her eyeliner and fashioned the dark strokes into a style know as "the cat", heavier at the bottom corner and thinning out to a line towards the top. For her lips, she opted for dark lip-liner with a light brown gloss. She puckered her lips together, then backed up once again to take in her new look. She turned her body around, inspecting the evenness of her tan. She would get a spray-tan later on, but she decided this would do for now. With her hair, eyes, make-up and all in place, she could now assume her new identity.

Paloma Yakoto, a young Half Venezuelan -Half Japanese girl going to school and working to send money to her family in Guiria.

"Paloma," she whispered to herself, trying to get used to the name. It was quite pretty, she thought to herself.

Kaoru...now Paloma, walked into her bedroom and dressed herself in a pair of dark denim jeans and a royal blue sweater. She grabbed her navy purse, shades and keys and made her way out the door, locking everything lightly. Instead of going down the main elevator, she went down a service shaft, which led to the basement. Deep within the bottom of the old warehouse was a very old train tunnel, which she had access to. Careful not to dirty her clothes, she made the short walk down the tunnel and opened a door, which led to the more frequently used subway tunnel. Just as she emerged, a train came screeching to a halt. She boarded and found herself on her way to Shishio's headquarters. She had already found the location. Her paper already prepared, everything in order. All she had to do was make an impression on him and get inside.

Before too long, the car came to a stop again and Kaoru exited, noticing the terminal was empty. Her senses were tingling. She could feel others in the shadows. Everything in her was telling her to dash into the darkness and hunt her hunters...but that's what Kayima Kaoru would do. She was not her. She was someone else. She was immersed in the role of Paloma, she had to be her, use her art and lover her forte. Paloma walked cautiously to the stairs leading above ground when a figure waltzed in front of her, blocking her path. It was as if the person came out of no where. Paloma stood her ground as the figure moved closer.

"Is there a problem?" Paloma questioned, her voice wavering with false apprehension.

Her answer was given in the form of a arm coming from behind and wrapping itself around her neck. She pretended to struggle for a moment before grabbing the hand of her assailant at the base of the thumb and pushing the elbow upward in the same motion, breaking the strength of the hold. She then brought her elbow to her attacker's side and turned to face them. Deciding it would be better not to hide her skill at this moment, Paloma started moving her arms and legs in a swaying, dance-like motion. The attacker paused, watching her every movement before coming into her attack zone. He tried to kick, but she easily danced around him with a parry and landed two graceful flying kicks on her attacker.

"Enough. She is the one we are seeking," t he figure spoke. It was obviously the voice of a man, but it was a velvety voice, most pleasing to hear. Not too light, but not too heavy either. The man moved forward and lowered the collar of his trench to reveal jet black hair worn in unbound and flowing well past his shoulders. His face was exquisite. Fine features almost becoming of female, but with the strength and spirit of a male. There was something else about his face that intrigued Paloma, but she couldn't place what it was. Could it be the man's eyes, the shade of amber indicative of evil...of a merciless killer. Serious eyes, eyes that have seen more than any god or demon.

"So, Yakoto...you are proficient in Aikido and Capoeira," the man continued, interrupting her examination of his body.

"No, Aiki-jutsu and Capoeira. I simply chose not to shatter his elbow," Paloma stated with a thick, Spanish accent. The man smirked and extended his hand out to her.

"I am Shinta. I will be your guide. Yahiko here was just a test. The dear boy is still in training. It's good you didn't cripple him," he explained, making the young man blushing behind his mask. "Go back to headquarters."

The young Yahiko bowed and exited the area without a word, though he was tossing curses through his mind to the arrogant Shinta and ugly woman he has just fought. Damn that Shinta, he thought to himself. Shisho had only recruited him ten days ago and that man was already a higher rank than he. In fact, he tool the spot of several of the henchmen that were there years before him. Surely, he had let it go all to his head.

"Why would it have been necessary to test me? I could have killed that young man easily," Paloma said, concern in her voice, masking the amusement she found in the situation.

"It is our way. Follow me," he said, turning around and extending his hand out to her, an obvious invitation for her to take it.

Without a word, she ran to him and in the quickest of movements, he pulled her close as they emerged together, arm in arm. They walked the street, Paloma giggling as Shinta kissed her behind her ear and whispered sweet nothings. Paloma squeezed his hand tight and took off running with him behind her. He stopped her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She knew they were just role-playing, to seem innocent and inconspicuous...but there was something she enjoyed about that. She knew should shouldn't, but she did just the same. This Shinta kissing her. She quickly pushed her adolescent thoughts out of her head, remembering her place and what her goal was.

"We're here," Shinta whispered as he nipped her neck, making Paloma release a meek cry.

"Don't ever do that again," she said through her teeth, only making Shinta smile as he led her into a building that looked like a hotel.

It wasn't until she was inside that she realized it in fact was a normal hotel and not a farce. How bold this Shishio was, she thought to herself as they entered an elevator shaft and rose to the top levels of the building. The ride up was an extremely uncomfortable one. Shinta had positioned himself on the opposite side of the car, making her feel uneasy. Just a moment ago, they were side by side, his lips touching the soft hairs on the nape of her neck. Paloma blushed. Why the hell was she thinking about that when her life would be in grave danger from this moment on? She couldn't afford to get close to anyone, not that has ever been a problem in the past. Never before was he mind plagued with such unprofessional thoughts.

"Nervous?" Shinta quizzed.

"No," she replied.

"Lair," he chuckled as the bell rung and the elevator doors opened wide.

Even Paloma was taken back by they extravagance of the space. The walls were a rich red color with gold foil accenting to top boarder. Mahogany furniture with strong, angular profiles sat in the "welcoming" room, the quality of the wood evident in the swirl of the grain, which was clearly visible under the varnish. A tall woman stood in front to two double doors. Her hair was dark and pulled into a bun surrounded by a strand of pearls. The mole on her face was slightly obscured by the long bang she combed over to the right side of her face. She wore a loose-fitting kimono that fell of her shoulders to reveal skin the color of mountain snow. The tall woman looked down onto Paloma, a sneer ran across her beautiful face the more she examined her.

"You sure this child is the one?" she hissed.

"Would you like to find out for yourself?" Paloma bit back.

The woman turned her nose up and Shinta chuckled. He motioned for her to open the doors and let them see their leader. She had no choice but to oblige. The trio entered a hallway that was quite long and winding. The woman led in her group with a slow, shuffling pace before stopping not far from the end of the hall. She knocked twice before a voiced bellowed within, allowing her to enter. The door opened and Kaoru, for the first time, saw the most powerful man in the world. He was not the way she had pictured him. He was a thin man, but athletic in build. He lay in a bed, clad in only a red robe, surrounded by pillows and women. His hair was dark brown and pulled up into a high ponytail, much like traditional budo instructors wear it. His eyes are dark and piercing, his lips upturned in what seemed to be a perpetual smirk only disrupted by long puffs on his cigarette. He exhaled, then turned to the tall woman and bowed his head to her.

"Thank You, Yumi. You may take your place by my side," he said. Yumi quickly complied, moving the other women away with little more than an evil glare.

"If I may be released also?" Shinta said, bowing before Shishio.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Shishio glared.

"No."

A giggle came low from Yumi's throat, but failed to reach the level of full laughter. Shishio rose his hand to quiet her and turned to his new assassin.

"Shinta, you have made few errors in your short time here. I will forgive your outburst this time, but it may not be the case in the future. You are free to go," he said calmly, waving the young man off. Shinta bowed to his master, then to Paloma and exited, leaving her all alone.

Kaoru had never been so afraid in her career...in her life, playing this role. A part of her wanted to leap out of her skin and leave this assignment in the dust. She should be on her own private island right now, listening to the sea break against the sand, feasting on boiled peanuts under a blue umbrella. Instead, she was on this mission. A mission that had to be complete. A mission she knew she could complete. After all, she was the best at what she did. Then, why was she so worried? Kaoru pushed her fears away with the arrogance of her skill. She was the best. She knew it. She had to stop with the childish dramatics and get the move on.

"Paloma?" Shishio beckoned.

"Si...I mean, yes?" she said, the nervousness laden in her voice.

"Come to me, my young one. I do not bite...unless you want me to," he smirked, making the young Paloma blush. She walked closer to the man and stood before him and his head wench.

"I am honored you took me into consideration, Shisho-sama," Paloma said, bowing respectfully, remembering her Japanese manners. Yumi sneered and turned her head away from the young woman, an obvious sign of jealousy.

"I am honored you wished to join. You have proved yourself to be very skilled, but more training will come. I trust you have never worked for an organization quite like this, correct?"

"That would be correct."

"Well, you will fight each of my top assassins to acquire your ranking. Then, you will be given an overview of what it means to be in the Juppon Gatana. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Shishio-sama."

"You learn quickly," Shishio smirked while bringing his wine glass to his lips. He turned to Yumi and kissed her cheek softly, whispering something in her ear before she rose to open the big door behind Paloma.

"Yumi will take you to your chambers where you will rest until the morning. Then the fun will begin."

Shishio laughed, which in turn made Yumi laughed leaving Paloma feeling she was the butt of a horrible joke. What had she gotten into...she would have to wait for morning to see.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Kaoru decided not to make any rounds her first night inside Shishio's organization. For her to be seen snooping around would mean instant death for her and her boss. She would play it safe, for never had she been on a case so dangerous. Kaoru has to keep telling herself that, to keep her arrogance in check. Over-confidence was quite often the nail in the coffin for a great deal of dearly departed spies. They thought they were the best and untouchable. Soon after, they would be sent home to their boss in several different boxes. No, she could not allow that to happen to her...embarrass her boss. That would truly be a fate worse than death. Kaoru shook her head and decided enough with the heavy thoughts. She would be facing a very tough day ahead and she needed to prepare herself. It wasn't until her battle with the young man she realized her skills were rusty. She had practiced her forms, yes, but it had been a while since she fought an opponent using those styles. She couldn't slip up and use her true style, so, she slid out of the plush bed and onto the floor and began stretching out her muscles.

The living space she was allotted did not disappoint. It was a suite that would satisfy any martial artist. Vast, hardwood floors polished to perfection, a high ceiling and mirrors lining two of the walls, catching any light that dare enters. This created the perfect setting for the dramatic, blood red drapes that sat in front of the windows that overlooked the empty streets below. Kaoru sat on the floor then spread her legs wide, placing her hands far in front of her. She continued until she fell into a split. The position was held for several moments before she braced her weight on her elbows and slowly began to lift her lower body off the floor, maintaining her position. Rotating her legs, she changed her split position, sweat beginning to drip from her brow.

"Damn," she said to herself.

"I second that," a voice commented, startling her. She lowered her body back to the floor and turned to her doorway. She hadn't even heard the door open, much less felt a presence with her. "Paloma" stood up and walked over to her intruder, none other than Shinta.

"Couldn't you knock?" she spat.

"Why, do you have something to hide?"

"No, but privacy is still nice...or are you people not keen on such liberties?"

Shinta smirked, then leaned against the wall. Paloma wanted to rip his head off. Just who did he think he was? Why does Kami breed such assholes? Then, she paused her petty thoughts to consider more serious matters. Who was he to be able to sneak up on _her_? Seeing her face screw with deep thought, he placed an arm on her bare shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Just showing you how to survive around here. You need to keep your guard up. You'll never know who's on the other side of the door. There is an uneasy truce between the highly ranked, but it is a fragile relationship. Whoever you defeat today will be waiting to taste your blood later."

"I appreciate your concern, I was actually warming up. Though it appeared I easily beat that kid yesterday, it took a bit out of me. He has real potential. Who is his mentor?" Paloma asked.

"Why are you telling me you're rusty? Do you think it wise to share such information?" Shinta chastised.

Paloma folded her arms and rolled her eyes and said something in Spanish under her breath. Curse as she might, he was absolutely correct. She was making mistakes uncharacteristic to her meticulous nature.

"Perhaps you are right...I suppose I must be weary, since I have no reason to trust you," she concluded, her voice still raspy.

"Ever consider you aren't fit for this gig?" Shinta asked, which caused Paloma to arch a brow.

"No..."

"I pose you this question because, while you can fight...you seemed very flighty after I kissed you. When we kissed, it seemed for real and not an act. Now, you are speaking to me like we are familiar. You've grown an attachment to me without knowing jack shit about me," he said bluntly.

"I've grown an attachment to you? I'm not the one sneaking into helpless little girls' rooms at the wee hours of the morning, giving out tips as if you have been at Shishio's side for years. If benefits you not to warn me about anything that goes on here...so perhaps you should stand in front of a mirror and recite that speech again, senior," Paloma retorted. He really had some nerve, coming in here, accusing her of such nonsense. Yes, he was attractive...extremely, but she was a professional. Of course, he didn't know that, but he would find out. Soon.

Shinta chuckled and brought his hand to his chin and stroked the surprisingly soft skin. The fire in her eyes intriuged him, but there seemed to something else there, something deeper right below the surface. He wanted to know what was beneath.

"How about this, _puta_, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Until at least it's time to fight."

"The name is Paloma. _Pal-lo-ma_. You call me a whore again, and the time to fight will be now," she threatened with no attempt to hide her anger.

To a normal person's eye, Shinta's movements would have been a blur, but Paloma saw it all. She allowed him to take her wrists and put them above her head as he pressed his slender body against hers. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek as he exhaled slowly. His lips grazed her skin as he took in the fragrance of her silken locks. Paloma's pressure rose, a wave of heat washing over her as he backed her against the walk, his hips against hers. For the first time, she struggled, trying to break free from his intoxicating grasp, but his hand held her arm in place with little effort.

"So what will you do to me? Ravage me?," she spat.

"Is that something you would like," he said to her.

"What, you think I'm some kind of whore?" she questioned, her tone not as angry as she would have liked it to be. She was distracted by the knee the was wedging itself between her thighs, prying them open. A warm hand traveled down her navel, slid beneath the band of her bottoms and halted at her jewel. Shinta stole a kiss from the woman as she struggled to free herself. He pulled his lips away, allowing himself to take in he woman's expression, one filled with hate and loathing.

"I think you enjoy with. Otherwise, you would have never allowed me to put you in the position you are in. You wanted to be pushed against this wall, much like you wanted my tongue in your mouth. I'm pretty sure you want this," Shinta paused to trust his strained member against her pelvis. Paloma bit her lip, trying to prevent a moan from escaping them.

"Shinta...how can someone with such a gentle name be such a predator?" she whispered, lust evident in her voice.

"How can someone so easily distracted ever become an assassin?"

"Nani?"

Shinta released Paloma from his grip, letting her hands drop heavily to her sides. He turned his back to her and walked towards the door, leaving the woman dazed and confused.

"You will never make it here. You allowed me to crawl all over you, when at any moment, I could have killed you. Was it worth getting your choochie all wet, the risk of dying?" he asked with amusment.

"It was worth watching you trying to use this opportunity to feel me up, then attempt to throw it in my face. Even rookies know to carry a razor blade under your tongue when you aren't wearing your weapons." Paloma moved her tongue in her mouth and revealed the small razor on the tip. She removed it and flung it at Shinta, who caught it bare handed and examined the small weapon. You can check it, it's legit. I've learned how to sleep with that in my mouth...and as you've noticed...kiss with it as well. I could have cut you at anytime, and as you pointed out, gotten out of that grip...if I wanted to. I just wanted to see how far you would go...how long you thought you could get away with your charade."

Shinta screwed his lips, though he was still smiling a bit. If he had been outsmarted, the words would not be uttered by him.

"I will see you later on. Good luck," he said, handing her the razor blade.

"Until later," she said, keeping a hateful eye on his as he exited her room, shutting the door behind him.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The eyes of dozens of eager minions were on Paloma as she entered the fighting ring. Most wore ninja uniforms, their faces and bodies covered in black cloth. They were a swarm of bees dipped in writing ink, buzzing with excitement and anticipation of the coming bloodshed. Inside the ring waiting for her was a tall, lean American with blond hair that stood straight up. Paloma wondered if he dropped his blowdryer in the bathtub. He wore what seemed to be armor around his waist and was armed with at least half a dozen Japanese swords of different lengths. The expression of a child in a toystore was on his face, feeling in his element on home turf. One of his blue eyes was He had to be one of the lowest in ranking. Sure, the man's probably killed, but more than likely just to obtain or test the steel on his back. He probably tested on those much weaker to boot. He was a non-factor.

The American opened his squinted blue eye and smiled a crocked smile at Paloma. The flat of his sword was brought to his lips and he licked the steel as if it were a woman. His eyes never left Paloma's frame. Her small hands showed no signs of trembling, her chest going through no unnecessary heaving. She was calm, almost serene, but The American, he was tickled pink at the opportunity to draw the blood of a woman. The name "Cho" was being chanted in the background, but soon came to a full rumble as anticipation began to boil over.

Swordhunter Cho. Last ranked of the elite Ten Swords. This is whom Paloma had to fight. For a moment, she felt insulted. First, a mere child was thrown at her as a test, now she had to go through the motions with this hatchling. Paloma kept her disgust internal, for the crowd hushed and parted as Shishio Makoto made his way front and center to witness the fight. His head concubine was clenched on his left side, a contemptuous smirk on her full, painted lips. The woman pulled her kimono up slightly and knelt down first, extending her hand to her master. Shishio smiled and kissed her gently with lips which seemed to be the texture of number forty sandpaper. Yumi blushed wildly as their places were taken. Paloma turned to Shishio and bowed respectfully. Cho rolled his eyes and placed a hand to the side, waiting for the woman's brown-nosing to conclude. Sensing discontent, Shishio's eyes fell upon his prized fighter, causing him to re-elavuate his actions instantly.

"It seems your opponent has already won the first battle, Cho. Is there a reason you show me no respect?" Shishio quizzed.

Cho gulped, for he knew if he chose the wrong words to speak, his life would be taken without a second thought. Paloma did not move, though, she was giggling to herself. What a moron!

"Shishio-sama, with all due respect, I have not been asked to bow before you unless it was a formal event," Cho replied, his voice showing none of his fear.

"And you do not call this formal?"

"Forgive me if I have offended you, Master," Cho said, dropping to his knees, his eyes cast to the floor. Shishio laughed hysterically at the display, knowing it was only a matter of time before this weakling was displaced. Yes, he had served a good purpose. Cho lived up to his name and acquired swords of great value, but he had outlived his usefulness. He wanted to witness the death of the American.

"Do not worry about it. Just provide me with good entertainment," his sultry voice boomed before bringing a glass of wine to his lips. Yumi stood up and walked to the center of the ring, taking over as mistress of this particular ceremony. She looked at Cho with amusement as she moved the pair to the center of the ring.

"You know, at first I was rooting for you to kill the little slut, but now I think I want to see her chop your head off," she purred into his ear.

"Yumi-san!" he gasped.

"The rules have changed from last man standing to last man alive. FIGHT!" Yumi yelled as she shuffled back to her place off the mat with stunning dexterity.

Cho immediately charged after Paloma in a fit of anger and desperation. He had to prove himself to Shishio. Why he had to do it against this newcomer, he didn't know. Why it had to be a fight to the death, he didn't know. Yes, he had planned on killing her, but now, it seemed forced. It seemed urgent. His fate depended on this one match, these next few moments. And this one woman, she was in his way. Without much effort, Paloma sidestepped the attack, causing the crowd to jeer. They wanted to see action, see blows exchanged and blood spilt. She tightened her left hand around her machete and prepared for him to charge again, this time he'd undoubtedly wield one of his swords. And, just as she predicted, Cho came with a charge attack, head on with a full-length katana. This match should not end too soon, she thought to herself, so, instead of side-stepping again and impaling his liver, she blocked the strike head on. It was a very difficult and risky move with her weapon, but she was a fucking surgeon with it. Paloma kicked Cho in the shin, pivoted around and struck him in the back with the butt of her handle. The man fell to the floor as he grimaced in embarrassment and pain. Paloma stood over him and kicked him in the side with full force. He coughed up some blood, the liquid curdling in his throat.

"Is that all you have?" Paloma taunted.

She was answered with a leg sweeping her off her feet. As the woman-fighter rebounded, Cho rose off the mat and held his ribs. Paloma had somehow kicked him above the metal cage about the barrel of his body, causing him much pain when he moved. He would be slowed down considerably.

"Good to see dirty tactics," Cho said, straightening his body.

"All's fair, my dear," Paloma said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes..." he trailed off, charging faster than he had when uninjured.

Paloma's eyes narrowed. His determination to win sent his body over its normal limits. But, since his skill level was low, it would not be much of a problem for her to overcome. Two moves and he will be finished, she decided. No more shitting around. No more mercy, if you could call her earlier behavior mercy. Everyone knew he was worthless, even Shishio. The way he gazed on with a negligent air told it all. Yumi seemed unimpressed as well. So, Paloma decided to end this battle with a little flare. Just as it was resolved in her mind, Cho grabbed the mid of his back and the metal around his waist began to unravel. Eyes grew wide, for this was the first time many had seen the Cho's Ultimate Attack with his most prized weapon. A flexing blade, forged thinner than she had ever seen. Her machete was no match for the super-long range weapon. She would have to depend on her speed to get in close enough to strike without getting cut.

Now, Shishio had his chin resting in his hand as he leaned forward. It was the woman, not the dull fight that had his attention. There was something about her, something that he got from her spirit that was unlike anything he had felt. This battle-rose was more than that. He knew she would easily dispose of Cho, but not this easily. Aside from the sweep, she had been in complete control. She had a look at bored amusement on her face. She was going to enjoy killing him. That pleased him greatly. Yumi noticed the smirk growing on her lover's face and she turned her head in disgust. She knew the whore was trouble the second she laid eyes on her.

"COME!" Cho yelled, directing the long thin blade towards his opponent, forcing her to back away.

At the last moment, he flicked his wrist, causing the tip to come dangerously close to her face. That was the last fucking straw. Paloma held her machete so the flat portion was resting on the back of her forearm. She yelled and charged with lightning speed, so fast it seemed Cho's blade was moving in slow motion and Paloma in realtime. She dodged the whipping metal, blocking a swaying portion with the protected forearm. The crowd was silent as the fighter set her feet, whipped her blade around and struck Cho in the side of his rib cage. His eyes turned into colored saucers as blood gushed from his wound. The grip he had on his weapon was lost, then followed his consciousness.

"Damn, I wanted to use 'Heaven and Earth' on him," she said to herself in Japanese.

Somehow, Shishio overheard her and began to laugh hysterically, breaking the silence in the arena. Attention was now on the master and he rose and began to clap. Yumi was especially perplexed by his actions. How could he have found this bore of a fight entertaining? How worthless was Cho! He couldn't even finish off that little girl. Still, Yumi had to remember her place and be silent for the moment as Shishio entered the ring. He stepped over Cho's body and gave Paloma a firm pat on the shoulder.

"You must be a kindred spirit of some sort. You completely obliterate your opponent, yet you are unsatisfied...why, my pet?" Shishio asked.

"I didn't used the attack I wanted to," she said in a child-like manner.

"Tell me, Shinta, where did you find this one?" Shishio asked of his minion, who had managed to enter late without being noticed. Paloma's eyes narrowed as she looked at that man. Oh, when would she be able to have her rank test against him. The thought of tasting his blood made her mouth water.

"She is the one who found us, Shishio-sama," he replied respectfully.

"I see. Well, it seemed that she has proven herself enough today to go up four in ranking," Shishio decided.

"Four, Master? The others will not be pleased to learn of this," Shinta commented.

"Too bad how they feel is meaningless, eh, Shinta?" his lord laughed. He then refocused his attention to the beautiful, playful newcomer. "I'm sure you don't mind skipping the boring battles, anyway. I hope to see that move of yours next time."

"Yes, Shishio-sama," Paloma said, letting his name roll of the tip of her tongue.

Shishio chuckled and removed himself from the mat, motioning for Yumi to following him. The look on the whore's face was one that could murder a dozen men. Too bad Paloma was immune. She only blew a kiss her way and gave her a wink. Yumi clenched her tiny, untrained fists in anger and scowled, swearing to herself that she would not be shown out in public by that child. Shinta saw the visual exchange and chuckled. Women and their petty emotions never ceased to amaze him. He decided he would take this moment as an opportunity to deflate the ego of the young woman. After all, she must be grinning from ear to ear after the compliments given to her by their master. Paloma saw him coming out and rolled her eyes. What the hell did he want now?

"It seems Shishio likes you, eh?" he said, standing before her.

"Hai," she replied without looking at him, taking off the bandages around her hands.

"It also seems Yumi despises you, eh?"

"Hai."

"Do you dislike me, my dove?"

Before Shinta could exhale, he found the bloodied blade of Paloma's machete against his temple.

"Do not ever call me that, or I will not stop at the outer edge of your flesh. I will continue until I penetrate through the other side and leave your head hanging by a flap of skin. Do you understand me?" she quizzed, her tone scorching. .

"Yes," he replied.

"Good," she said, as she rested the blade and continued on her way back to her chambers to clean up.

Shinta's eyes did not leave the woman. She was much deadlier than she let on. Question was, why did she hold back? Why?


	6. Chapter Six

Ok, I know it's been a long while, but I've been busy with my award-nominated story "The Devil Wears a Pinstriped Suit" as well as two jobs. Forgive me guys! Here's a super-hot chapter to make up for the wait.

Warning! Sexy, adult situations ahead, kinda on the limy side. I have a twisted mind. You've been warned.

Chapter Six

Yumi followed behind her master with her eyes directed towards the ground. Her usually rosy cheeks were now flush with anger and the pressure of holding her tongue. She did not like this newcomer one sliver. That little girl mocked her at every possible moment, making her feel somehow inferior. All the fighters made her feel inferior. There was a kind of love and comradery Shishio-sama had with his Elite Ten that she was jealous of. Yumi was not ashamed of her station. She was highly respected and the most sought after in her profession. It was an honor when one of the most powerful men in the world solicited her to tend to his needs. They had grown a fondness for each other, her voice being the one calming the anger and stroking the ego. She knew more about him than anyone alive or dead, yet, she felt out of place in his world. She at least had the satisfaction of being the only female in the organization, but now it seemed she would now have competition.

"But how can it be?" she asked herself in a soft whisper. "She is his fighter and I am his lover. He won't cross that line."

Shishio stopped to ask Yumi what she had just said, but since her focus was elsewhere, she walked straight into his side, bouncing off like a beach ball. She let a few curses roll off her tongue as she rubbed her now-red nose. Shishio gave her a half smile and tilted her regal chin up so he could gaze into her angry eyes.

"What is bothering you?" he asked her in a low, serious tone.

Yumi tried her best to contain her blushing, but failed. A seductive smile ran across her face as she pursed her lips to kiss his.

"It is of no major concern, Shishio-sama. I will be more attentive," she purred, kissing him again, this time, more deeply and seductively.

Shishio captured her small frame with his impressive arms, making their intimate exchange more feverish. He let his hands roam to the small of her back until he cupped her firm rear. She broke the kiss with a moan that made her master chuckle.

"You're not a good liar, Yumi," he laughed as he released her and continued forward.

Yumi stood frozen for a moment, dazed. Of course he knew she was lying, he knew her better than anyone. She was glad he didn't press her, though. She would bring up her concerns in time. She began to shuffle after him when the voice of a young man caused them both to turn back around. Shinta jogged down the hall and stopped in front of Shishio with an envelope in his hand.

"Here the rest of the information on Paloma, Shishio-sama," Shinta said, handing him the manila package.

"Hmmm," was Shishio's reply.

Shinta respectfully bowed to both Yumi and Shishio. Yumi's hatred then refocused to the boy...no, the man in front of her. She didn't care much for him, either. He seemed too perfect. He joined too quickly, gained rank too quickly and Shishio began to trust him to quickly. She felt uneasiness about him whenever his azure eyes scanned her body as if she belonged to him and not his master. Yet, she couldn't help but to be somewhat attracted to the shorter man. Though his stature was small, his presence was second only to Shishio...and maybe Teken. His body was slender, but athletic and his sleek black hair swayed behind him in a sexy manner that made her mouth curve up into an involuntary smirk.

"You may go, Shinta-kun," Yumi said, wrapping her arm around Shishio's.

"Oh, no, Yumi. I have something I want him to do first," Shishio said, looking at the file in his hand

"Sir?" Shinta asked.

"Stay here with Yumi. I must go speak to our lovely dove in private," he revealed, shaking his woman off his arm.

"Stay here with HIM? To see her?" she nearly yelled, unable to control herself any longer.

"If you had a problem with something, you should have revealed it when I asked," Shishio said as he continued down the opposite direction, leaving the pair alone.

Yumi stomped her slipper-clad foot into the floor in a tantrum. She looked at Shishio's back, then at Shinta and stamped her foot again. There was no way she was going to be left in the company of this common...

"Is there something I could get you to calm you? A pacifier maybe?" Shinta smiled, waiting for her to return the verbal jab.

Instead, Yumi inhaled deeply, held her head up high and stormed back off to her chambers. Shinta laughed as he stayed right at her heels.

"I get the feeling you don't like me very much," he said, putting a hand on her bare shoulder. The look she gave was one of shock and horror as she smacked him as hard as she could.

"No one is allowed to touch me except Shishio-sama! I'll have your head for this violation!" she yelled.

Just as she was about to turn around, she found herself against the wall. She hit it with a thud, slightly knocking the air out of her. She gasped as she felt a warm body press against hers, pressing her back further into paper-covered plasterboard. Shinta held Yumi firmly by, his chest pressing against breasts barely concealed the silk kimono she wore. His cheek grazed against her own as his hot breath found its way to her neck as he whispered to her.

"Believe it or not, you don't scare me nor do you impress me much. A high ranking whore is still a whore in my book. Either act like you have some common sense or I'll start treating you accordingly," he said, his voice forceful, yet oddly seductive.

Yumi struggled against him, but it was no use. His light body seemed to gain mass as she realized how firmly he captured her. She was sure there would be an imprint left in the wall behind her. Shinta laughed against her futile attempt before pressing his pelvis against hers. For a moment, she smirked, knowing that he had to be acting in a fit of jealousy. He knew he could never have her and it drove him insane. But, his lack of physical arousal sent uneasy chills down her spine.

"What are you going to do? Rape me?" she spat, still trying to break free.

Shinta stepped back a step and looked at her with wicked amusement.

"Rape? Why is it all these attractive women think and attractive man as I needs to force sex upon them? As I mentioned, you do not impress me. You are nice to look at, nice to touch, but I'm not one for second-hand goods," Shinta released her wrists from his grasp and she scurried to the opposite side of the hall, panting. "Don't worry. Your virtues are safe with me."

Yumi saw the sarcastic smile and she wish she possessed the strength to claw his eyes out. How bold and stupid was he! Anybody would have ran in on their scene. He insulted her to her face, as well as insulted Shishio by demeaning his woman. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for someone to kill this traitor, but, she knew they he would probably slit her throat before her mouth could fly open. Tears of hurt pride rolled down her face, and she swore she could see his expression change for a split second. Without any warning, Shinta grabbed Yumi by the arm and continued down the hall.

"Don't test me anymore, you understand?" he warned, this time, without as much blatant hatred.

"Hai," Yumi replied quietly.

"Paloma" peeled out of her sweat-drenched tank top and her blood-stained bottoms and threw them in the trash can next to the hamper with a huff. That American's blood ruined her most favorite exercise pants. She should have made it more exciting, she thought to herself. At least, it would have been worth the cost. Well, it was worth it. Shishio was very pleased with her. "A kindred spirit" he called her. In a way, it disgusted and flattered her. To be in the same rungs as that scum did not appeal to her, but, she probably did enjoy killing as much as he. And to think that he will be the most joyful kill of all. She giggled to herself, imagining what Shishio's last moments will be like. Maybe she would "accidentally" kill him during one of the matches, her blade going where it shouldn't. Or perhaps a bit of poison? It has been so long since she'd poisoned a mark. Perhaps Shishio was allergic to bees? No, she shook her head at those thought. A man of battle should die in battle. A fight to the death. A dirty fight, but a fight none the less. The was the only proper way to dispose of...

"Good evening, my dove," Shishio's sultry voice said, making Paloma turn and attempt to cover her nude form.

Shishio walked to her and shook his head, placing the file about her on the nightstand. He gently took the small woman by the wrist and moved her arm away from her full breasts. Paloma tried her best to blush and look ashamed and shocked. Shishio smirked as he took her other hand and removed it from covering her lower region. He took in her sweat-clad body with his eyes, and then licked the length of her collarbone, lapping up the salty sweetness.

"Shishio-sama!" Paloma half yelled, half moaned.

Shishio's member hardened instantly at the sounds the small woman before him made. If a lick caused such a reaction, what would a firm staff inside of her evoke? He chuckled to himself as he released her and sat down on her bed. Paloma ran to her dresser to get a towel, but he shook his head and motioned for her to sit down next to him.

"You belong to me now. No need to feel frightened. You didn't seem scared when you were killing Cho," Shishio teased, rubbing her bare thigh.

"I don't want to run the risk of sounding rude, but I am your fighter, not your concubine," Paloma stated, standing up.

She slowly backed away from Shishio and this time, he showed no interest in stopping her. She kept an eye him and grabbed her robe, which laid on her dresser, and draped it over her body. Shishio's smile stayed on his face, remembering what her body looked like without the covering.

"My apologies. You are my fighter. I have plenty of women to tend to my needs," he said with a shrug.

"Like that woman that's usually attached to your arm. Does she know you are in my room?" she asked, truly testing her bounds with him.

"Yumi-san is my dearest companion and lover. And yes, she knows I am here," he replied, chuckling as he remembered her reaction to him coming to see Paloma.

"I don't like that woman," she said bluntly.

"She doesn't like you, either," he replied in like.

"Shishio-sama, I am here to serve you. Though I am young, I am not one for games. I will be your tactical pawn in killings people at your discretion, no more. What reason do I owe this personal visit?" Paloma asked, folding her arms.

"Ohhhhh?" Shishio-sama replied.

How truly intriguing this woman was! She was more than respectful under the watchful eyes of the public, but in front of him, she was bold and straight to the point. Her fire drew him in like a moth. He noted to himself not to get his wings singed in the process.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Shinta brought that file to me."

"So?"

"So...I find it interesting, that's all."

"That's all?"

"That's all," he said, opening his arms out and smiling.

"You couldn't tell me that in public?" Paloma quizzed, showing her annoyance.

Shishio Makoto was, in fact, a very handsome man. This is by no accident, so to speak. He had the best plastic surgeons work on him after he was burned alive by the same people who had once employed him as a shadow assassin for a political party. He moved in the shadows of the new movement as a fellow politician. No one suspected him, but the Party thought his very existence would be a handicap. So, they set a car bomb for him. Luckily, he had a reinforced floorboard that saved him from the worst of the blast, but still left him burnt on a great deal of his body. He worked undercover for five years as his surgeries were going on. All the while, the people who ordered him dead waiting for their deaths, for they knew he would return.

And he did.

He came back, mostly in tact. Only a few of the burns were not repairable. Shishio unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a long, wide scar across his chest to Paloma. It wasn't unsightly. Somehow, it had healed the same color as his normal skin. It looked more like someone had spilled silly putty on his chest. The scar was shiny and taught, and Paloma imagined there must have been a time where his whole body looked like that.

"This scar," Shishio started, walking towards Paloma, "is a reminder. The people I worked for the most and trusted had worked very hard to kill me. They failed. I know there are assassins coming for me soon, Paloma. I've know for a long while. With a great deal of caution, I have been adding to my organization, preparing for a strike. "

He paused to take her hand and put it on his injured chest. Paloma winced at the sensation. It didn't at all feel like she was touching a human. The skin was hot and felt of hard plastic. The couple of stray hairs that survived being smothered under the tissue felt like sandpaper. Shishio squeezed her hand, forcing her eyes to catch his.

"Though you are very young, my dove, I can tell you can think like me. And since you think like me, you think that those assholes that are going to come to try to kill me. I will train you, take you under my wing and make you the most powerful and feared woman in the world. You can have your rightful place in the new history I am writing. How would you like that?" Shishio asked, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

"I would like only to kill who you want me to," she replied coolly. "Nothing more."

"Hmmm. Not a glory hog?" he asked.

"No."

"I guess in that way, you are more like Shinta."

"I don't like him, either."

"You don't like anyone I like."

"I like myself," Paloma said with a smile.

"Quick girl," Shishio said before taking her lips.

He wasted no time in disrobing Paloma. He gripped her firm breast in his hand as he rubbed her derriere with the other. Paloma was unresponsive, not knowing if she should touch him or not, unsure if she wanted to touch him or not. His hand moved from her rear to her inner thigh and Paloma let out a muffled moan under the kiss. She knew it was best to just play the part. She moved her hand down his flawed chest to his waist. She unfastened the pants and slipped her slender, calloused hand under the waistband. She found his length and began to stroke it. Shishio groaned and broke the kiss to nip Paloma on her shoulder.

"Shishio, we shouldn't. I barely know you," Paloma whispered.

"Ah, so the innocent-eyed girl returns. You know me enough to kill for me," he retorted, pushing her down on the floor.

He wedged his leg between hers and spread them apart, allowing his body it sink into her thighs. She could feel his iron rod against her bare womanhood, only a layer of silk keeping him from penetrating her.

"Shishio-sama, I can't," Paloma yelped. "I won't! I'm not your whore."

With a bit of leverage, Paloma thrust her hip up and rolled on her side, making Shishio fall off of her. She scrambled to her robe as he stayed on the floor and laughed almost as sadistically as he did after she killed Cho. Her chest was heaving, her hands shaking violently as her whole body was red with anger.

"You're not my whore," he whispered to himself, standing up. "You may not be willing to make love to me, that is true. But, you have a service. You kill people at will, for money. I give you money; you give up your skill. You are still a whore. Every politician is a whore. Every assassin is a whore. Even every boss. Everyone is a whore in one way or another."

"As I said before, I will give you my skills in killing, but nothing else," Paloma replied, staring him in the eyes.

"You are intriguing, my dove. You tell me that, yet if I had managed slip inside of you while we were on the floor, you would be screaming my name," he teased.

"I had no idea you were such a sexual deviant," Paloma spat.

"Come on, I order people's deaths like a fat man orders fried chicken. Is it really such a stretch?" he asked, shrugging. "You will fight The Great Scythe tomorrow. I trust we will see 'Heaven and Earth' tomorrow, right?"

"If I so inclined to perform it, yes," Paloma responded.

"Good, see you tomorrow," Shishio said, fastening his shirt and walking out the door.

After it shut, "Paloma" removed her robe and rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered where is obtained her acting skills. She would have probably won a handful of Oscars by now if she went into acting, she thought to herself. She knew full well about Shishio's heightened sexuality and Yumi's jealousy due to it. He never flaunted it in front of her, for he truly care for her it seemed...but like most men in power, he enjoyed getting as much tail as he could. But, it also seemed he viewed "Paloma" differently. She smirked, thinking of what Yumi's reaction must have been to finding out he was coming to her chambers. Best to be care, though. Wouldn't want her getting to suspicious.

And then, there was that damn Shinta. He was so new, there was no data on him, but he seemed to be sexually inclined as well. What was it with the men in this organization? Though, she wouldn't have minded to much if she had to sleep with him before killing him. Paloma stepped into the shower and imagined Shinta moaning with pleasure under her as she took a small knife slit his throat just as he reached his peak. Paloma giggled devilishly. She had the best job in the world, even if the vacations were too short. She did things for money that she would probably do for free.

Once clean, she put on a sports bra and bike pants and walked in front of the large mirrored wall and began practicing for her next kill tomorrow.


	7. Chapter Seven

Alrighty. So, why is that no one reviewed at AFFN? Um, I'm just totally lost on that one. I thought my AFFN people loved me, too. Well, even if they don't, my FFN people have also nominated this story for best A/U RK fic at rkrc.meijitales.(com) Voting starts this month, so make sure you vote for your fav author. Well, onto another juicy chapter...

Chapter Seven

Yumi was intolerable the remainder of the evening. She had spent a half hour with Shinta, playing a game of chess before Shishio returned to her. She was not at all please to find her lover oddly disinterested when she offered to rub his stomach and do that little thing he liked. He had never turned her down. Never. She, who had made him feel attractive when no other woman would touch him. She, who listened to his deepest and darkest secrets and tucked away the fears that he could barely admit to himself. There was not much she could lie claim to, except for his mind and heart...and most of his body. Yet, so quickly she was turned out for some young tramp that could fight? She had to sleep with him...that's the only reason he would turn her away.

Yumi confronted Shishio, demanding to know why he would sleep with Paloma then return to her chamber. She was answered by an amused glare and haunting laugh, then finally the words that brought her down several more notches. Paloma refused to have sex with him. Not, "No, my pet, I would not dream of sleeping with her," but rather...she refused. Meaning he tried and failed. Meaning that the denial engulfed his thoughts and tickled his mind.

She knew he slept with other women, but she held the delusion that she was number one. No, it wasn't just a fantasy, she was his lover and he was hers. It was her bed he laid in every night. It was her feet he rubbed and body he kissed tenderly as he made love to her. And, in two days that bitch was taking that all away from her?

"Do you not love me anymore?" Yumi cried, unable to contain her hurt pride and anger.

"What a silly question," Shishio laughed as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"Just answer me. Why is she so much better than me?"

"It's not about being better, my sweet," he replied.

Yumi could take no more. She fled out of the chambers, drying her eyes as she walked briskly down the hall. No one could know her master had upset her, not that anyone would dare question her. She found the balcony that hung high above the street and opened the large glass doors. The brisk night air hit her hard as the sounds of the busy night filled her ears. The sparse lights in the surrounding buildings gave the appearance of a sky on earth, except without the harmony. She needed harmony, she needed escape...

"Are you alright, Yumi-dono?" Shinta asked, standing behind her. Yumi jumped, surprised by his presence...and his sudden concern.

"I am fine," she replied tartly, remember their encounter earlier that night. "Don't worry about me."

"I have seen you angry before, but never in tears," Shinta quietly admitted as he stepped closer to her.

There was a tenderness about him that was missing before. Shinta pulled Yumi closer to him, pressing their bodies together, draped in the darkness of night. Her mind was racing, she was suddenly unsure of what was going on and what she was feeling. The protectiveness of Shinta was reassuring and soothing, much like the way the syllables of his name rolls off the tongue.

"I think he has fallen for that girl, Paloma. And, you can call it jealousy or what not, but I simply do not like her," Yumi confessed, though it really wasn't any breaking news.

"You do not like me, either," Shinta said, rubbing her smooth, bare arm.

She shuddered at his touch. It was surprisingly soft and warming, despite the chill that ran down her spine. Becoming aware of her reaction, she shrugged him off and turned away from him to peer down at the moving scene below.

"No, I don't. I am suspicious of everyone, I suppose. I know people want to kill Shishio-sama. I thought maybe you were one of those people," Yumi said. Now there was a confession.

"Me? Kill Shishio? How?"

"I don't know. I just...got this feeling," Yumi said more to herself than to Shinta.

Shinta walked behind her and put his arms around her. She could feel his hard chest against her back and his breath upon her neck. She wondered how since she was easily four inches taller than she, but she didn't notice that her knees buckled when he touched her.

"And what is that feeling, Yumi-dono?" he whispered to her, planting butterfly kisses on her neck.

She closed her eyes and moaned, forgetting who and where she was for a brief moment in time. She clasped her hands around his and sucked in more air as he tracing a line with his tongue from her collar bone to her ear. Shinta's hand moved to explore the cream satin that was her skin. He slid it down in between the folds of her kimono and she gasped when he bit her neck and cupped her breast at the same moment.

"What is it you feel!" Shinta demanded as Yumi tried to remember herself and her station.

No...no, she couldn't be doing this. Not after the anger she had felt from Shishio doing much the same thing with Paloma. She parted her lips to protest but they were quickly covered with Shinta's, and she forgot herself again. She turned to him and put her arms around him to deep the passionate exchange. Yumi could not make sense of her actions as they were happening. Just an hour before, she hated Shinta, now she was ready for him to take her on that very balcony, not caring who saw them. What was wrong with her? No, she had to control herself. She had to. With a burst of energy, she tore herself away from Shinta and turned her face, wishing he would disappear.

"I feel...too many things to know what's real right now," Yumi said, holding back tears.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," a female voice asked.

_That _female's voice.

Yumi scowled as Paloma entered the balcony. What did she want?

"As a matter of fact, you are. I do not want you anywhere near me," Yumi spat as she stormed off, not bothering to look back at either party.

"What's eating her?" Paloma asked, though she really couldn't have care less.

"Hmmm, how do I put this? What's eating her is who's eating you," Shinta said with a wink.

"Is your mind always in the gutter?" Paloma spat, rolling her eyes.

"Is yours?" he retorted.

"Look, you can play kissy-face with the boss' girl all you want, it's none of my concern," Paloma said, turning her back to Shinta.

"Then why did you interrupt us? Jealous?"

"Jealous? Why on earth would I be jealous of anything you do? You give yourself too much credit," Paloma said in a tone none too nice.

"So I can depend on your silence?" Shinta asked drawing the younger woman close to him.

Paloma snarled and pushed the handsome man away from her. He was simply too much, to hit on her and on his boss' woman. Though she was certain Shishio wouldn't care who "Paloma" slept with, he would care if he were tagging both his favorite fighter and favorite lover. He would take it as an invasion on his territory. Shinta was playing a very dangerous game with Shinta...and with her.

"Why would I tell?" Paloma asked, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself in the chilly air.

Shinta shrugged and put his jacket around her. Though her first instinct was to shrug off the article, she decided against it. Perhaps a love-polygon would make Shishio's assassination a colorful affair. The only drawback would be she would have to get close to both Shishio and Shinta, and there wasn't a lot of information on him to go by. Well, it wasn't the first time "Paloma" had to play things by ear. She smirked to herself as she ran the plan through her head. It was crazy enough to work.

"I still say you are jealous," Shinta said, whispering into her ear, pressing his body against her round rump.

He truly was a whore of a man, Paloma thought to herself. Only moments ago he was doing the same thing to Yumi. She wondered if he thought of anything other than pursuing tail, because that's all she's seen him do her short time within the organization.

"I don't care what you say, Shinta," Paloma replied, handing the jacket back to him as she walked back inside. "And I don't care what you do with that high-priced whore, as long as you don't think you can do the same to me."

Shinta watched as the young woman returned to the warmth of the indoors, leaving him to whatever it was he thought about. He shook his head and laughed, knowing that the next few days would be quite interesting, and good for him. He loved a good side-challenge After throwing the jacket over his shoulder, he went back into the hallway, which appeared to be empty. The soft carpet made a soft crushing sound beneath his feet as he came towards two feminine figures in the shadows. He could tell one was Yumi, but he couldn't identify the other. Shinta took two cautious steps forward to see the other face.

It was Kamatari, also known as "The Great Scythe"

A truly interesting fighter. Very skilled and ruthless. Kamatari was not beyond killing the very old, the very young, or just for the fun of it. Once a mercenary and a spy for the United States, working with Makoto Shishio was a better fit. If only he wasn't a flipping cross-dresser...and a sexy one at that. For some reason, he would not go "all the way" in order to be a woman, though he lived as one. He desired his master as a woman would a man, and thus would do anything for him. Absolutely anything. That's what made him being in the same vicinity with Yumi all the more interesting. Shinta dipped into a doorway, close enough to hear the conversation between the pair. Yumi's eyes were red with hot tears, her expression still hurt and angry. She was obviously waiting for Kamatari to speak, the urgency lingering in her short breaths. Her companion simply scoffed at her.

"I still want to know what's in it for me." Kamatari demanded, putting his right hand on his hip.

He was wearing a kimono more stylish and Yumi's, something she noted earlier, but decided she would refrain from mentioning. It was dark blue with silver sakura floating down to the bottom hem. Kamatari certainly did look like a woman. A very beautiful woman.

"Shishio-sama does not like the newcomer. You will be in his good graces if you eliminate her tomorrow," Yumi lied, folding her arms under her chest, emphasizing her _real_ breasts.

"It seemed he was very pleased with her after she killed Cho," the fighter replied darkly, his reluctance to trust her apparent in his velvety tone.

"He told me in confidence he felt she was up to something. Since I am not a skilled fighter, there is nothing I can do. But, you...you can," Yumi said, looking up at the beautiful, cross-dressing fighter.

"What are you not telling me, Yumi-san? It is no secret you do not like me because of my closeness to Shishio-sama," Kamatari said, his eyes arched, waiting to hear the truth.

"I do not want some...some man all over my lover. But, do this for me, I can put aside my dislike. We both win," Yumi offered.

"I may be in his good graces, but I will not win, not unless I get him. Add on top the fact you are still hiding your real reason, I have to pass," Kamatari said with a smirk on his face.

Displeased, Yumi snarled turned her back to him, her universal sign of dismissal. Kamatari laughed and waved his hands in the air. This woman was just too funny. She expected him to do as she said, right out the blue? No, he would much rather her hate him than be in cahoots with her. Besides, he didn't need an offer to kill the new girl for him to actually do it. Kamatari could tell how much Shishio liked Paloma and it bothered him. He was the closest thing to a female fighter in the Elite Ten. He much liked his distinction there, dispelling the myth that gay men are weak and incapable of fighting...even thought he felt himself to be more female than a gay, cross-dressing male.

This was the reason he would not go all the way with his transformation. He loses the precious producer of testosterone, he loses his strength. He was on hormones for a short time and it greatly decreased his ability to wield his weapon. So, until he ensures his place at Shishio's side, the reminder of his external gender had to remain. It was a great oxymoron for him. To be Shishio's woman, he would have to stay a man.

"No, Yumi, I will get what I want on my own terms," Kamatari said to himself as he disappeared into his quarters without noticing the small audience.

Shinta arched a brow as the processed what he just witnessed. So, Yumi was going to try kill a killer, all because of jealously. How fickle women were! At least Kamatari didn't take up the offer, not to say he wasn't thinking of killing her at any rate. Shinta recalled the graceful movements of Paloma in her fight with Cho. She used very little Capeoria, but the fight was almost dance-like. Kamatari had the same kind of fluid movements when he welded his unique weapon. The fight between them would truly be interesting. But, he had his own business to attend to...and that business was Shishio.

It was the right move to put Paloma to the side and focus on Yumi. She was actually a good judge of character. Too bad she was so easily distracted. Yes, he was there to kill Shishio. And, he would do it, it was only a matter of time before the deed would have to be done. Shinta touched the left side of his face and smirked. Just a little bit of concealer goes such a long way. This was the first time he actually bothered to cover the damn scar, deciding to try a different approach for this particular kill. So far, he was having an extraordinarily good time, though being a killer in the cover of darkness was still his preferred method of operation. Still, Kenshin had made a commitment to the role of Shinta, and he would defiantly enjoy the ride. Speaking of ride, he thought to himself, he wondered where Paloma had wondered off to.

Talk about an interesting part of the assignment, this battle rose took the cake. She was a very beautiful girl, although she didn't strike him to be the half-mix she claimed to be. Her speech seemed genuine, primarily English with a dash of Spanish and Japanese...usually when cursing or for emphasis. She was defiantly an excellent fighter. The ease of her battle with Cho was almost comical. It was as if even when she held back, which she was, she still could take down her opponent without breaking a sweat. And it also seemed she took a great deal of pride in killing in itself. Most street-fighters were not like that. They liked to win, not kill. Maybe that's why she desired a change of profession, he pondered. Whatever he reasoning was for joining, she intrigued him. He wanted know more about her. There seemed to be so much just under the surface just begging to be revealed. Just like when she showed him that razor under her tongue. He knew she was full of surprises.

Shinta made his way further down the hall when he came to Shishio's door. He could feel more than one presence, though he only heard Shishio's voice.

"Wonder what's going on in there?" he thought to himself.

Perhaps he should start doing some more work and investigate further, perhaps make an opening to kill Shishio, then he decided against. There would be plenty of time in the upcoming days. And...he was having to much fun laying his plan out.

"Is that you, Shinta?" he heard Shishio call, his voice muffled through the density of the door.

Shinta opened it and stepped in the threshold to see Shishio in the room by himself, sipping on a glass of white whine. Shinta bowed and lowered his eyes to show respect to his boss.

"I felt your energy rise. Is something the matter?" Shishio asked, his lips unusually straight and taught. He looked as if something was worrying him, but only a bit.

"Nothing is the matter. I was looking for the new fighter," Shinta responded.

Shishio cocked a brow and took another sip of his wine, keeping an amused eye on his hired killer all the while. There was a level of trust Shishio had developed for Shinta, but that trust did not border stupidity. Caution, at times, is a virtue.

"And why is that?" Shishio asked, motioning for Shinta to shit the door with his free hand.

Shinta complied and took two more steps towards Shishio. He could still feel the other presence. He began to wonder if he had just walked into a trap.

"To be honest, she interests me," Shinta responded, this time, more relaxed since they were out of the critical gazes of the others in the organization.

"Hmmm, she interests you... I suppose that is not a crime," Shishio said, swirling the crisp liquid in his glass until it appeared it would spill from the top.

"If you do not want me to have her, only say the w-"

Shishio raised a hand to cut Shinta off. He placed the glass down and rose to stand with Shinta. He put a friendly arm around him and walked him over to the window. He knew that Shishio did not have a balcony like most of the other rooms on the same floor, making the view spectacular..

"She is not the one I am concerned about, although it does seem we have the same taste in women," Shishio said with a smile.

"Yumi?" Shinta quizzed.

"My dear Yumi. It seems she is jealous of my little dove. And because of that, she ran to you," Shishio stated.

"Word travels fast," Shinta commented.

"You have no idea."

Then, there was silence between the two. Shinta wasn't sure were this was going, but he was certain would create the perfect cause and effect he was going for.

"You want me to leave both alone, master?" Shinta quizzed again.

"Just pick one. I've earned the right to double-dip. You haven't," Shishio responded.

Shinta was about to speak when his bosses face seemed to turn to stone. His jaw was set, his ears almost perking like a cat's to a noise that alluded Shinta's hearing. After a few moments. Shinta smirked, seeming to analyze the sound as a non-threat.

"I know you felt that other presence. I did too. I thought it was you at first, but now I know who it is," Shishio said, running nearly faster than the eye could see to the window.

He opened the top half and leaned out to the side to see a not-so-surprised Paloma somehow clinging to the exterior of the hotel. Shishio smirked and extended his hand to his killer and would be intruder. Oh, he thought, I would like to hear how she's going to explain this.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Ok, guys. I know I should have updated a billion years ago, but someone reported one of my stories and I lost my uploading privileges for a while. I have no idea why someone would do that, since I have plenty of warning throughout all of my fanfics, but someone did and I had to pay the price. Then, I had a killer round of finals and a cold and well...it's just been a crazy few months. But, at long last, I am updating the fic you guys nominated for "Best Alternate Reality" fic at rkrc. (Rurouni Kenshin Reader's Choice Awards) Thank you so much for your support. I think voting is over, but you can still try. Happy Holidays and enjoy::whew:**

Chapter Eight

_Shinta was about to speak when his boss' face seemed to turn to stone. His jaw was set, his ears almost perking like a cat_'_s to a noise that alluded Shinta's hearing. After a few moments. Shinta smirked, seeming to analyze the sound as a non-threat._

"_I know you felt that other presence. I did too. I thought it was you at first, but now I know who it is," Shishio said, running nearly faster than the eye could see to the window._

_He opened the top half and leaned out to the side to see a not-so-surprised Paloma somehow clinging to the exterior of the hotel. Shishio smirked and extended his hand to his killer and would be intruder. Oh, he thought, I would like to hear how she's going to explain this._

Paloma smiled at her boss as she was gently guided inside. When her eyes swept over Shinta, she was greeted with expression more amused that Shishio's. She nodded at her counterpart, keeping the half smile on her face. Shinta couldn't help but let a slight chuckle escape as the Omega sipped on more wine. He casually walked over to Shinta's side and crossed one arm about his waist, gazing at his beautiful Dove. Paloma cast her eyes down as Shishio's eyes pierced her to the core, and for a moment she had to ask if did she to it involuntarily.

"You said I think like you, Master," she began, deciding to take the initiative."I wanted to see how easy it would be to infiltrate your private quarters. But, with your heightened senses, that would be next to impossible, I see."

Shishio took another sip from his glass, his eyes never leaving hers. He was looking for something, anything to tip the scale and allow him to kill her where she stood. Shinta was searching for the same, his gaze intense. He had always felt something emanating from that woman. Damn him that he could not figure what.

"Why didn't you retreat?" Shishio quizzed.

"I did not want to appear guilty of anything. I am completely loyal to you," was her answer.

"I think I'm beginning to share Yumi's feelings about you," Shinta said, reminding both of his presence.

"With no offense to my Lord, it would be quite like you to side with someone that, should I say, is a kindred spirit?" Paloma retorted with a smirk.

"Enough," Shishio said, raising his hand. "I know this is very informal, but do not assume you can act the way you are in my presence. I will not tolerate any further outbursts or I shall kill you both."

His tone was deadly serious, but his face had the same amused expression as always. It taunted them both, to know they even though they were valuable, each was still highly dispensable. Shinta took note and bowed politely. Shishio cocked a brow at Paloma, who did not show any sign of submission. He turned to her and shoved his glass to a surprised Shinta. What was this girl doing?

"You dare defy me in the presence of another?" he questioned as if it were not at all possible.

"Just because I do not bow does not mean I do not respect you." Paloma replied in a lulled voice. "Perhaps it's just a matter of pride that keeps me from lowering myself to the level of Shinta. I am like a cat, my Lord. I will purr for you, I will accompany you, but I will not be your doormat like a dog is. If this displeases my Lord, I will gladly end my life now, but I will not bear to live as a broken mutt on a leash."

Magnificent! Shishio thought to himself. He should have had her executed after her first sentence, but her complete dominance of the situation, along with her pride did nothing than amuse and arouse him. She was the perfect woman. Coy, but outspoken. Soft, yet strong. Beautiful, yet deadly. He had never met a woman that fulfilled his expectations quite as Paloma did. Shishio surrounded her neck with his hand and squeezed ever so lightly, examining the beautiful face below him. Her eyes never faltered under his denuding stare. Paloma moistened her lips and Shishio swore he would take those beautiful full lips until she were putty in his grasp.

"It would not please me if you ended you life. I know you respect me, my pet. But, be careful, for as fond of you as I am, I am still your master. Never forget that," Shishio whispered as he took her bottom lip and sucked on it gently.

Shinta cleared his throat, preventing Shishio from diving deeper into his passion. His boss looked at him and chuckled a bit as he patted his Dove on her bottom playfully. Shishio was now certain that this woman was the one Shinta wanted...and he definitely could not have her. Yumi would never take him as a lover, Shishio was certain of that as well. He didn't want to make the boy miserable, but he was the boss after all. He got what he wanted.

"Shinta, take my lovely pet back to her quarters," Shishio ordered, turning his back to both as he poured himself another glass of wine.

Shinta bowed respectfully and took Paloma's hand. She wanted to snatch it away, but she allowed the young man to lead her out of the room, glad to be out of Shishio's clutches. Her inspection went as she thought it would. His room would not be a viable attack zone. Shishio was too careful and too in tune with his surroundings for that to happen. Still she has to steak it out and make sure, even if she drew a bit of attention to herself. It turned out to be good attention, because Shishio was even more enamored by her. She was safe at second base.

Paloma did not breathe a word to Shinta as they rushed down the hallways, but it wasn't their pace that kept the conversation at bay. There was something in Shinta that was different. She had known this since the first moment they met on the streets, but it became more apparent on her audience with Shishio. It was...a type of familiarity that came to his face when she appeared through the large window, along with a smirk. Shinta knew more that he let on, and Paloma wondered if he saw right through her...and what kind of an assassin was he that he could relate to her actions.

She stopped so abruptly Shinta lost grip of her hand as she stood like a stone statue behind him. Her eyes were downcast, her thoughts heavy as they raced through her. Like a mathematician, Paloma calculated the possibility that what she was concluding was reality.

Shinta was a spy.

"Paloma, are you alright?" the man asked her.

Paloma shook her head, bringing herself back to where she was. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm a bit tired actually. I can't wait to get some rest," she said, a little suggestiveness in her tone.

Shinta arched his brow at her tone and stepped closer to her. She was an intoxicating individual and understood the instant attraction their boss had to her. Despite her strength, there was an intelligent innocence in her eyes, if the phrase even made any sense. She was the sweetest of contradictions, the epitome of enigmas...a piece that begged to be possessed. Yet, it was this essence that aroused more than his body and mind, but his suspicion. Shinta was much older than he looked. He had heard rumors of the beautiful chameleon spy. She was a wondrous snake in the grass. When she struck, it always appeared to be an outside job, but she would leave a trademark behind, letting the surviving crew know they'd been had. Though she had claimed many lives, no one knew what she looked like, for she played so many parts to perfection. And now, this "Karma Chameleon" was standing before him, he was certain of it. But, she was not his target. Shishio was. _Kenshin_ had to keep focus. He had to be "Shinta"...on a mission to bring down Number One in the Underworld.

"I can tuck you in, if you like," Shinta replied, moving closer to her.

_Perhaps taking a side mission wouldn't hurt._

"Maybe I would like that, but I'm not sure Yumi would," Paloma teased. "Which one of us are you really after? I don't care to have someone else's sloppy seconds."

"I am a flirt by nature. I will admit, Yumi is interesting to me, but she doesn't hold a candle to you. And if I may, I have a confession," Shinta said, drawing a finger down her cheek.

"A confession?"

"Yes. Would you like to hear it?"

Paloma smiled a bit, knowing she was being baited. Yes, this man knew she was a spy, but it seemed he couldn't tell she knew he was one as well. There was no telling whom he worked for, but she could assume they had the same ultimate goal. That also meant he would not interfere, at least, until the time was close to execute. Perhaps this spy didn't care how Shishio met his end, for his job would be complete even if he did not make the kill. But, this detail mattered to Paloma. She had to be the one to draw the blood...to kill the mark. She couldn't face her boss any other way. This spy would have to be disposed of. If he is a well known spy, she would make a nice little bonus as well. So, for now, she would play along, she decided, and lightning would have to strike twice.

"Yes, I would like to hear it," Paloma purred.

Shinta took Paloma's hand and brought it to his lips. His lips met the soft flesh and he planted blazing kisses from her wrists to her fingertips. He could feel her pulse flutter as his eyes caught hers, heavy with surprise and desire. For a moment, he wondered if it were real, if she was really falling for him. Then he caught himself. He shouldn't even be entertaining the thought.

"When I kissed you for the first time, it was because I wanted to...I needed to taste those lips of yours," Shinta whispered, kissing her along her jaw line.

_Kaoru_ smiled, recalling that very moment. She was ashamed that she had enjoyed it so much, that there was so much instant chemistry between she and the young man. She was so used to being able to disenfranchise her libido and her job, but the two roads met with this spy named Shinta. She knew she had to kill him, but she had to learn more about him before she did. It would be a pity...

"And when you spied on me?" Paloma asked, hoping he would reveal more.

"I wanted you more than you could imagine," Shinta snorted, pressing his body against hers, finally taking her lips.

The kiss was much softer than Shinta had intended it to be, but it was in tune with his feelings. So often , he was meticulous with his motions. This assignment allowed him to reinvent himself, to let himself dive into realms he would not explore, like his emotions. His control was what kept him safe, but he felt just this once, he could let it all hang out. He deepened his kiss with Paloma, his hand running up and down her fully clothed body. They needed to go and immediately. Feeling his urgency, Paloma inched down closer to her door and felt desperately for the knob. With a twist, the tangled pair fell onto the floor of the dark room. Shinta tore at her athletic wear, the spandex material peeling of her frame more than it ripped. The soft glow of moonlight allowed Shinta to see the perfect curves of her body as some fell into deep shadows. The valley of her breasts heaved up and down, and Shinta could not help himself. He wanted to possess her, he wanted to know her secrets.

Paloma, noticing the door was slightly open, made an effort to kick the door shut without breaking their rising passion. Her lips pressed against his chest as she kissed the very faint scars riddled on the firm flesh. It was very different from Shishio's. How could anyone forget the texture of heavily scarred skin, skin as traumatized as his? Paloma hand traveled to Shinta cheek as he kissed her navel. A shudder took over her body and she quickly forgot the man she was to kill. But, not forgetting who or where she was, Paloma sat up and placed a finger over Shinta's lips. Disappointed, he sighed with understanding and went to the door, which was still ever so slightly cracked. Instead of closing it, however, he opened it a bit wider to reveal a surprised Yumi. She was spying on the pair, thinking she would go undetected.

"Damn you, Shinta," was all the words the woman was able to muster as her anger consumed her.

"Why are you so upset? It's not as if you are my woman. You belong to our master, remember?" Shinta replied, tapping Yumi on her reddened nose. She flinched and backed away a couple of paces, disgusted by his touch.

"Because I am a courtesan, you act as if I have no feelings," she said, her pain evident in her tone.

"Shinta" has to do damage control. Capturing Yumi's good affections was integral in his plan. While the discovery of _Karma Chameleon _was fascinating and...arousing, completing the mission was number one.

He turned back to Paloma, but she had already drew on and robe and laid down on her bed. Shinta then slipped through the door and pulled it lightly behind him, his hand still on the knob. His shirt was visibly damp with sweat, his dark hair a tangled mess on top of his head. Yumi thought he didn't seem more attractive than at that very moment. Without thinking she leapt into his arms, sobbing.

"Why does everyone love her more than they love me?" she cried in genuine anguish.

Shishio had just turned her away. HER...of all people! It was unthinkable, but it was happening. Her lover was falling in love with Paloma. Then, thinking she could find solace in another, he too became trapped in the newcomer's web. Why? Why was she being ignored in her favor?

Shinta pulled he door up completely and returned Yumi's embrace, making her feel safe. She slowly began to calm down. Shinta tilted her face up to his as she sniffled a bit, making him smile.

"Love is a very powerful word, Yumi. I have but started to know you...and alas, you are off-limits to me. Shishio-sama has made that clear. I did take my liberties with you, but I certainly did not mean to hurt you. It's not that Shishio-sama does not love you...he's simply in lust with Paloma. She is an interesting creature. Men are much more simple than women. It doesn't take a lot to make our eyes wander. I assure you, Shishio-sama loves you," Shinta said, hoping his words would further calm her.

"I feel safe in your arms, Shinta. I don't want to share you," she blurted out.

"And it's fair that I would have to not only share you, but risk my life to be with you?" Shinta chuckled. "Yumi, I am not bound to be monogamous to you. That does not mean I do not care for you on some level. Have some confidence. It is a quality I find very attractive."

"You care for me, but you will turn around and sleep with her?" Yumi questioned.

"For someone that has been on the right arm of the most powerful man in the world, you are quite sensitive," Shinta spat, growing displeased as to where this conversation was going.

Hearing the pitch in his voice, Yumi decided it was best to back down. After all, he did admit he cared for her. She would have to take that and run with it. Perhaps when she got rid of that awful woman in the room, he would grow to love her. Yes, she had to kill her. Paloma was taking everything away from her. And, as Shinta pointed out, she was on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. Why shouldn't she wield her power around to get what she desired?

"You are right, Shinta. I am being a child about this. I am sorry," Yumi apologized quietly.

Shinta, though suspect, accepted and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Without another word, Yumi scurried down the hall with a newfound spring to her step. The bitch would be dead by daybreak.

After letting out an exasperated sigh, Shinta turned the doorknob and pushed the door, but it did not budge. It had been locked. Surprised, he shook it furiously, then pounded on the door.

"Open it, it seems to be locked," he yelled to Paloma.

"I know it's locked," Paloma said through the door, her voice slightly muffled.

"Com'on, not you, too," Shinta whined.

"I wanted you to shut the door, not carry a conversation with that bitch," she said, looking at her nails as she leaned against the door. "If you want some action, I suggest you follow the whore."

Shinta wanted to be angry, but he truly couldn't. It was of no consequence, though. He knew who she was. It was still a question of how he would deal with her. He couldn't outright kill her without bring suspicion to himself. Also, at this juncture, it was not necessary to kill her. It's not as if he were truly loyal to Shishio and in a position to keep him out of harms way. He was there to kill him. And, Paloma did not suspect anything out of the ordinary.

But, as his footsteps faded as he walked down the hallway, Paloma did very well suspect much out of the ordinary. She replayed the moment she touched his cheek in their moment of passion and realized he was not just any spy...he was the most dangerous assassin in the world. Why would he take on an assignment undercover? Himura Kenshin, he who did not need a alias or a cover? But, he put make-up on his scar, which she could still faintly feel.

The challenge in front of her bordered the line of orgasmic. It was unlikely Kenshin suspected too much. She could take both he and Shishio out. And with a little luck, she could rid herself of the whore, too.

And tomorrow was only a day away.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Ok, I_ _know it's been forever and a day since I've updated. I was actually going to take this story down, but there was some renewed interest that I couldn't ignore. So, I sat down and asked myself, what do my readers want to see? __Action?__Suspense?__Some Lemon/Lime?__ I couldn't decide, so I'm running the whole gambit. You've been warned before, but in case you are a new reader, my stories are sensual in nature. If this offends you, please go the other way. __Everyone else, ENJOY!_

Chapter 9

Kaoru was becoming anxious. She knew the moment in which she had to strike was fast approaching. That meant she had to becoming more focused on her goal, she knew it. As she practiced her weapon techniques, watching herself in the mirrored walls, Kaoru imagined she was fighting Shishio. Something told her she would be no match for him in open combat. Though their speeds were probably equal, she was not as strong as the Underworld Lord. The power behind the blows would be the deciding factor in a head-on-head battle. But, in a surprise attack, she could take him. She had to take him. Kaoru's skill as an assassin was without equal. And, from what Kaoru understood about Katamari, he would be an excellent exercise. Cho was simply too easy to kill. Too full of himself, Kaoru felt his death was deserved. In fact, to die by the hand of a warrior of her ranks was probably too good of a death.

Side kick.

Midblock.

Spin, back kick.

Elbow strike.

Slash.

Kaoru never missed a beat with her machete, though she wondered if her metal bo staff would be more appropriate. It certainly wouldn't hurt, well…it wouldn't hurt her. Breaking her kata, she walked over to her weapons bag and pulled out the pole that was about six inches longer than she was tall. Next to her blades, the bo staff was her favorite weapon. It gave her striking range impossible with her machete or katana. Since her opponent's weapon was a scythe, it made better tactical sense as well. She could keep Katamari at bay and utilize slew of acrobatic techniques, which was for the better since Kaoru was certain Shishio would want a good show. She clutched the cool metal, and let it her hands mold around it. A wood-grain pattern was etched into the metal for superb grip. The staff was light enough for her to wield easily, yet heavy enough to deal severe damage to her opponent and support her weight so she could perform those acrobatic tricks.

With ease, Kaoru began to twirl the weapon hand over hand in front of her. After she built the necessary momentum, she brought the staff from side to side several times, making a whirling sound as it passed by her calm face. In a smooth movement, Kaoru brought the weapon back to the front and moved her feet forward. The staff sang behind her and around to continue the side to side movement. Thus began the assassin's intricate kata, in which she rarely broke the rotation. This required great strength and endurance, both necessary attributes Kaoru prided herself on. She thrust the staff to the front for a neck strike, then swung the length of metal around to strike another opponent in the temple. Sweat dripped from her brow, clinging strands of her dark hair to her forehead. She was a beautiful site. A deadly beautiful sight.

"How long were you planning on standing in the shadows?" Kaoru asked, staying focused on her intense movements. She had felt the intruder's presence for quite a while.

"Until you had finished. Is that made of wood?" Shishio asked, slinking from the darkness around her dresser.

"No, it is an alloy," Kaoru said, breaking her form and tossing the staff to him, making a whirling sound it made as it chopped through the air. Shishio snatched it from its path and inspected her weapon with amused interest.

"This is a fine weapon, Paloma." Shishio commented as Kaoru blotted the sweat from her face.

"Arigato," Kaoru said, eyeing her mark carefully.

Shishio, feeling her steely gaze, turned to her and smiled one of his smiles. _The girl is __beauty__ defined_, he thought to himself as he held out her staff, _and no matter what she __says_, _I will have her body under mine._

Kaoru, seeing the lust in his eyes, decided to play coy, for now. Shishio wasn't an unpleasant man, but he was dangerous. She would have to tread carefully and choose her actions wisely. Walking over to the tall man, she took the staff and smiled demurely at him.

"You know I desire you, my beautiful dove," Shishio said huskily, taking one step closer to Kaoru.

"I know," she replied, lowering her eyes as she placed her weapon to her side.

"You seem so subdued now, when earlier, you were very vocal of how displeased you were about my advances," said the man as he brushed a damp wisp of hair behind Kaoru's ear.

"I am displeased. I only want to be your warrior, not your whore," Kaoru whispered, pretending to tremble at his gentle touch.

"Yet, your body responds to me," was all he said before taking Kaoru's lips.

It was a rough kiss, demanding much more of Kaoru than she was prepared to give. It seemed as if it wasn't enough that Shishio already possessed her body for his purposed of killing, but he wanted her very soul. His body was hungry for her, the hard evidence pressed against her belly. Kaoru, emboldened, let her hand travel down Shishio's side until she reached the soft cotton belt of his yakuta. A groan traveled from the man's throat as Kaoru entrapped his member into her grip, the fabric between them creating the sweetest friction. Shisho's arousal had reached a fever pitch, but he knew he must not lose his control of the situation. Forcefully, he wedged his knee between Kaoru's and parted her legs. The young assassin gasped, and Shishio took the opportunity to suckle upon the salty-sweet flesh of her neck. Kaoru moaned and turned her head to the side, allowing him greater access to her sensitive spots. She was surprised by how much her body was enjoying the attention, but, Himura did leave her with plenty to sexual frustration to release.

Ah, she thought, how she wanted Himura Kenshin. She had just recently discovered Shinta's real identity, and that he was none other than the most famous assassins, even more so than herself. And she wanted him. She wanted him between her legs before she drove a knife through his heart…or perhaps snapped his neck. Kaoru moaned with her thoughts and the lips upon her flesh.

"I thought you said you'd not be my whore, my dove," Shishio mumbled.

Before he could plant another kiss onto her collarbone, Kaoru pushed Shishio away. She cursed herself silently, because her body was truly responding to his, even though he was not what she wanted. She was ashamed to say she wanted Himura, and she wanted him in the worse way. But, she couldn't tell Shishio that.

Or could she?

"No, I won't be your whore," Kaoru panted. "But, your charms are hard to resist."

"My charms?" Shishio laughed, unable to contain himself. Who was this girl? She knew what to say and when. She was obedient, yet willful. Sensual, yet coy. His Paloma reminded him of a wild mare; you can teach it to take bit and saddle, but at any moment, she could throw you. "And what is it about…my charms?"

Kaoru draped her arms over Shishio's and let her lean body lay against his in a purely sexual manner. Shishio tilted his head to the side in quiet amusement, trying to read the girl, trying to understand her. Why he wanted to understand her was a mystery to himself, and made him that much more intrigued by her.

"If I could pinpoint it," Kaoru purred, "then I'd have no problem resisting. "

"Why don't you want to be my lover, be by my side?" Shishio whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"You have Yumi. Is she not the perfect courtesan? Is her reputation undeserved?" Kaoru pressed.

Shishio, aggravated, took the lock of hair he was stroking and yanked Kaoru's head back forcefully. Kaoru gritted her teeth, but refused to yelp with pain. "This is not about Yumi, my dove, so do not bring her into this conversation."

"Is it really a wonder I do not want to be your mistress, Shishio-_sama_. Is it odd I lust after another…" Kaoruspat as Shishio tugged harder. "Because I tell you, right now, your charm is lacking."

Shishio released Kaoru and muttered something under his breath as she smoothed his hair back. The motion, Kaoru noted as one of nervousness, not aggravation. _Interesting_, she thought, _that our sexual tension would make a man like Shishio nervous._

There was a knock on the door, and without waiting for Shishio's opinion, Kaoru opened it.

"Shinta…" Kaoru started, but the young man's wry smile gave her pause.

"Your skin is aglow. I assume our Master is with you?" the assassin asked, and then spied Shisho a few feet behind her. "Ahh, he is. A moment, Shishio, sama?" Shishio came forward, walking slowly past Kaoru, letting his body ever so slightly graze past hers. Without delay, Himura Kenshin spoke again."Shishio-sama, your counsel is required by Soujirou."

"Is that so?" Shishio asked. Shinta nodded his head once. "Make sure my dove is taken care of. She must be in top condition to please me tomorrow."

"I will most definitely take care of her," Kenshin stated, eyeing Kaoru's form. With that, Shishio left the pair alone, shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you really here?" Kaoru asked, knowing there was more to the situation than it seemed.

"I came to deliver a message to Shishio-sama," Kenshin said plainly.

"You and Soujirou are of the same rank. You did not have to deliver the message. You wanted to come here," Kaoru replied.

"You are much too quick for your own good, _Paloma_," Kenshin said, emphasizing her name as if it were the alias it was, "much too quick."

Acting as if he were not there, Kaoru turned on her heels and walked towards the bathroom. She knew he would not leave, so there was no point of asking. In fact, it was possible he was there to kill her. _It would be good to get a little practice in_, she thought as a devilish grin crossed her face. Himura Kenshin did not catch her smile, for he was shortly behind her. In a movement, he grabbed her by the meat of her upper arm and spun her around to face him. Her body crashed against his, eliciting a slight gasp from Kaoru's lips.

"What is it you want from me," Kaoru almost cried. _Kami__! I want him to want me_

"What do you think I want_Paloma__?"_

_Those lips_, Himura thought to himself as his gaze pierced hers. Just moments before, Shishio's lips were on them, he knew. They were still plump and flush from being ravaged. And, there was no telling what other entertaining those lips had been performing, but it mattered not. Kenshin pushing Kaoru to the floor and began to tear her clothes off as he did the other night. This time, however, he would not allow anyone or anything to interrupt him. He knew she was a spy. He knew he had to kill her. But, not before he had all she had to offer. Not before he could possess just a tiny bit of her mystery. Kaoru moaned as she felt her legs being rid of her pants and undergarments and a hot, skilled hand placed itself between them. Kenshin kissed Kaoru fiercely, but Kaoru broke free to take little bites out of his neck, trailing to his ear.

"Is it me you want because you want me, or because you cannot have Yumi," she whispered as Kenshin's knee wedged itself between her legs, his torso following.

"I want you," he stated plainly. His manhood finally released from the confines of his pants, straining to meet its goal. Kaoru raised her hips and rubbed her mound against his length, nearly causing him to lose control. "I want you, woman!"

"You know _I know_," Kaoru said meaningfully, slowly feeling her lust taking over, his head precariously close to her slick opening. Unable to take any more, Kenshin thrust into her warm passage with a mighty groan. "Oh…Kenshin…ohh…you know…I still…must kill you?"

"Yes," he hissed, not missing a beat as he labored over Kaoru. Her body was so sweet, so tight. He was fucking a woman who was more than capable of killing him at any moment, and that but made the experience that much exciting. No doubt, Kaoru was having similar thoughts. Kenshin could just as easily have killed her several times over, but instead, he was killing her softly with his staff and his lust for her. "Yes…I know." Kaoru wrapped her legs around Kenshin's body to allow him greater access. Kenshin gritted his teeth as he plunged deeper inside of his rival. He was intoxicated with the sensations, the pleasure she was making him feel. It was as he imagined, and so much more. She was his equal on so many levels, Kenshin knew it the second he laid eyes on the girl at the station. A pang of guilt hit him, as he again realized he would have to kill her…but not yet. "Say it again."

"I still must kill you…" Kaoru managed.

"No! My name," Kenshin growled.

"Oh! Yes…Kenshin! Yessss, Kenshin, don't stop!"

As the pair fell deeper into abandon, Shishio lounged on his couch, smoking a cigarette as Soujirou sat across from him, smiling. Shishio took a long drag, then took his goblet of wine, closed his eyes and inhaled its aroma. Taking a sip, he opened his eyes. Soujirou still had the same smile on his face, waiting for his master's response. Soujirou has ever been loyal to Shishio, and he would always be. The boy, though young, was his most skilled assassin. Truth be told, the boy would be famous if he were not so damn fast. No ordinary person, nor most skilled fighters, could even see his movements, much less counter them and live to tell the tale. Shishio raised they boy himself from childhood, and he loved him as he would a son…though if he did not perform, he could and would be disposed of. Because of their close relationship and their trust, he knew the information before him on the small dining table was indeed truth. And it unsettled him.

"So, there are spies among us?" Shishio said casually. "I wouldn't be the first time, I'm ashamed to say…and tell no one I said that."

Soujirou giggled, then nodded, "Of course I won't, my lord, but what are we to do?"

"Snuff them out, of course. It will be difficult, for whoever sent these spies, they sent the best. They are undoubtedly well trained."

"What do you think of Pa…"

"Paloma is not a spy!" Shishio shouted before the name could come from the boy's mouth.

"I did not mean to offend you, my lord. It is just she is new, along with Shinta. Both are killers, Shinta almost without parallel. And Paloma, she hides her skill…"

Shishio threw the goblet towards the fireplace next to Soujirou, sending shards of glass and liquid into the flames, causing them to dance angrily and excitedly.

"You say her name again in a negative light, and I will cut your tongue out and feed it to you, my dear boy," Shishio said calmly, readjusting himself. "Paloma is no spy."

"Yes, Shishio-sama," Soujirou conceded. However, he was not convinced and he did not think his master was convinced. The boy could hardly believe what was happening to the man he thought to be invincible. While concerned about the man called Shinta, the woman worried him more. The report suggested at least one spy about, most likely a female spy. The obvious answer was that Paloma was the spy. _He's being blinded by lust. Even __Yumi__ lacks the hold __Paloma__ now has over him. __Paloma__ must be eliminated_, Soujirou decided with a smile. _Shishio__-__sama__ as well if he continues to show such weakness._


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_I have what I need!_ Yumi thought to herself, so excited she almost tripped over her pale blue silk kimono. A seasoned wearer of geta, the awkward shoes did not hamper her travels, however, as she quickly navigated from the sleeping quarters of the Elite Ten to Shishio's quarters. Yumi could barely believe her luck. She, of all people, would bring down two of the most exalted assassins in the Underworld! And how Shishio would praise and respect her for it. No longer would she be merely his main concubine, but perhaps she could be his wife. What more could she do to prove she lived her life to advance his?

Slightly winded, Yumi rested against a wall for a moment and placed her hand on her heaving chest. A smile crossed her face even as little beads of sweat gave her a most becoming glow. _I am going to win!_ She thought.

"It appears that Yumi-san is quite pleased with herself," she heard a chipper voice say behind her. Startled, she turned around to see Soujirou, who was also smiling.

"Oh, it's you, boy. Tell me, is Shishio-sama busy? I must speak with him," Yumi said in a calm voice, not wanting to give herself away. Surely, if _he_ ever found out what she knew, he'd tell Shishio first. He would not steal her thunder!

"Shishio-sama wishes not to be disturbed right now," Soujirou said, his smile still about him. Yumi eyed him carefully as his gaze seemed to speak to her. They stood for a moment, neither moving from their spot. Yumi was unsure if what she was sensing was real or not. Then, the boy-assassin spoke. "You have more potential than you even know, Yumi-san."

The older woman's crimson eyes grew wide with surprise and she gasped, "You know?"

Soujirou nodded and Yumi groaned with her disappointment. "He will never respect me…as I am certain you have told him already. Will their execution be public?" Her eyes twinkled a bit with her last question.

"There will be no execution," the young man said plainly. Before Yumi could protest, he raised his hand in a motion that meant for her to be quiet. "Let us go up to the courtyard. It looks as if you could use the fresh air."

With that, the young man offered his arm to Yumi. For a moment, she looked down at the assassin. He was just a boy, really, and he looked like it. He was very handsome with his dark hair and his baby blue eyes. His face still held the roundness of youth and was always upturned in a joyous smile. But, behind those beautiful eyes was a pool of darkness so deep, it was unfathomable. This boy killed. Murdered. Maimed. All with a smile of his face, but not with the same kind of smile that Cho had when he killed. Cho enjoyed killing very much. It was a sport to him. But the smile of Soujirou was like a veneer, skillfully painted to represent the joy he felt to do Shishio's will…but a veneer just the same. Yumi wondered if she was the only one who realized it, but she knew that the boy was never happy, though he was ever smiling.

"I would like very much to see the night-blooming flowers," Yumi said finally, interlocking her arm with his.

The pair made the walk to the roof without exchanging words. There was nothing to say until they could speak in private and without ears. Hopefully, the little they did say went unnoticed by those who would have loved to be privy to the information either had. Before long, they reached a screen painted with a beautiful mural of Mount Fuji. In a most traditional manner, Yumi gracefully fell to her knees and slide the screen open for her companion to pass through. As he entered, she rose, knelt again and shut the screen. As the humid, night air hit her skin, she once again remembered why she loved this area the most. Only the most trusted were allowed to have access to this area with no ears. And suddenly, Yumi realized that Shishio did place her above most. Still, she wanted to rise higher. With graceful steps, she made her way to a bench that overlooked a koi pond. The sleeping fish began to stir, knowing people usually meant food. Yumi gave in to their desires and fed them some crumbs.

"The man that calls himself Shinta," Yumi began without looking at her companion, "is sleeping with the woman that calls herself Paloma."

"And how do you know this," Soujirou asked, unable to keep the merriment from his tone.

"I admit, I went looking for 'Shinta'. There is something about him and yes, I am attracted to him…and I was jealous of the woman for she holds both Shishio-sama's and his attention."

"And when you did not find him at his quarters…" the boy nudged.

"I went to the girl's. I still do not understand it. She can't be much older than yourself," Yumi said, then, looked at him briefly, "no offense, boy. But she is just so young…anyway…I heard them."

"And being the masochist you are, you stayed to listen?"

Yumi growled, and Soujirou found it most becoming.

"Well, it is a good thing I did, otherwise I would not have heard the woman speak Shinta's real name," Yumi said shortly, a trifled annoyed.

Now, Soujirou was very interested. He knew Shinta was a spy, but he had not completely ascertained who the man was. He was not certain if Yumi thought he knew, so he treaded carefully.

"And you were shocked?"

"Of course I was shocked! That there was a spy here, that much I know goes on…but a spy of his level? To get so close to Shishio-sama?" Yumi continued, but not once did she mention the spy's name. As she spoke, she studied his face again. She did not survive in Shishio's world for so long because she was stupid. One of the things she learned those many years ago when she was forced into prostitution was not to give all you had to offer. And it was obvious the boy was searching for more. "It is most disturbing."

Suddenly, the sound of laughter filled the night air and Yumi was startled. Thy boy was laughing, truly laughing. _But why_, she thought to herself.

"Yes, you do have more potential than you realize," Soujirou laughed, catching on to her evasion.

"So you say," Yumi said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Surely you do not think I would tell all, as it is obvious you do not know who the man is."

"No, I do not. All I know is that he is a spy, as well as Paloma. But, I do know who _she_ is…and I know you do not," the young man said, tapping the woman on the tip of her nose in a playful manner.

"So, we both have something the other wants…" Yumi began slowly.

"Hai."

Long, rough fingers traced the graceful line of Kaoru's back as she and Kenshin lay almost spooned. She giggled at the sensation, as Kenshin began to write his name in kanji on her soft skin. He put his arm around her supple body and tilted her chin closer to him and he kissed her. Kaoru adjusted her position, her chest now pressed against his. The kiss was as fierce as any battle either had fought. It was a game of wills, of passion…and both almost lost themselves again. But with a sound at her door, Kaoru broke the kiss. She thought she heard a whine escape her lover's lips and smirked, but her attention was now on the sound.

"You should go," she said softly as Kenshin began to nibble at her ear. "Mmmm, don't do that." Kenshin cupped a melon-sized breast and began to tease the rose-colored nipple.

"Or you'll do what?" he teased as he took the bud into his mouth and suckled fiercely. Kaoru threw her head back, her long hair cascading down her back in a wild rush. Biting her lip, she tried to muster all the strength she could in an effort to get him to stop.

_But it felt so damn good._

"Kenshin…" she said breathlessly as she fell onto the mattress and allowed his body to cover hers again. It was as if they were two pieces of the same puzzle, they fit together so well. His slender form held a surprising strength…and he wielded a most impressive weapon.

Normally, his name upon anyone's lips would send him into a homicidal rage. Kenshin hated hearing his name. But upon the lips of his most hated rival spy, the words sounded so sweet. He almost never wanted to hear her stop saying it. "Kaoru," he ground out as they began to share their passion again, this time working well into the night.

It was not until the first rays of the morning began to peak through the heavy velvet drapes that the reality began to set in. Kenshin was the first to rise. He always awoke with the dawn and today was no different. Yet, it was. This woman knew who he was. He knew who she was. By the laws they both swore to live by, one of them had to die. They had the same mark. There was no way to get around it. The soft, pink and gold light of the morning began to fall on Kaoru…and she looked even more magnificent than before. Her well-tone body was sprawled out on the bed, her dyed –red hair glistening and framing her body. Kenshin chuckled for a moment. They had switched hair colors for their job. Briefly, he imagined taking a natural raven lock into his fingers and kissing it.

At that, Kenshin shook his head furiously. _What the hell am I thinking?_ He thought to himself suddenly. _She must die. Now, while she is still asleep._ Almost automatically, Kenshin rose from the bed quietly and walked over to his clothes. He picked up his discarded pants and dug into the pocket. Finding what he was looking for, he turned around to find Kaoru…awake. The covers were pulled over her chest, her hands under them, her hair in disarray. Her beautiful eyes were wide and aware, and haunting.

"Good morning," Kenshin said cheerfully. He made a move to walk towards her.

_Click._

The sound of a handgun being readied to be fired. Kenshin knew that one false move and Kaoru would put a bullet into him.

"Good morning," Kaoru said with equal cheer. "Getting ready to die?"

At this, Kenshin laughed heartily. He was completely nude at that exact moment, and he thought it would be fitting that he left his world as he came into it.

_Just not right now. _

"No, I was getting ready to kill you." It was Kaoru that now smiled.

"Hard to do from way over there, eh? Why don't you come over here and take the asswhoppin' you are about to received like a man?"

"Is that a challenge, madam?"

Not bothering to answer, Kaoru threw the sheets off the bed and in front of her, obstructing Kenshin's view of her movements. He growled and dashed to the bed after her. As he came around the foot the bed, he was met with fist to his bare groin. Unprepared and ashamed, Kenshin doubled over. He recovered just in time for him to stand up and receive and elbow to his handsome chin, followed by a side kick to his kidney. Kenshin lay on the floor, writhing in pain, realizing he could die. _At the hands of a woman, no less._ But she was no ordinary woman. Even when he had spied her, she had never moved so fast. He was not prepared for the power contained in her small frame. Even knowing her true identity did not prepare him. She indeed, belonged within the elite of spies.

But he was not among those same ranks for nothing.

Hearing her footsteps approach, he swept his legs around, tripping Kaoru. She landed squarely on her rump with a loud thud. Surprised and outraged, she clawed her away to the injured Kenshin and lunged at his throat like a panther. Her nude, lithe body atop his, Kaoru clamped her strong hands around his neck, effectively closing off his windpipe. Her strong thighs acted like a vice around his midsection, slowly squeezing all of the air from him. She did not forget to get her knee wedged nicely into his injured side.

She was strong, but Kenshin did have the advantage in that arena. All he had to do was get her knee out of his side before she choked him to death. He was already beginning to feel light headed. He didn't struggle much, knowing it would waste air and energy. Instead, he forcefully brought her head to his and butted it as hard as he could. This was enough to get her to release for the briefest moment, allowing Kenshin to begin to pry her fingers from around his neck.

Her advantage of surprise gone, Kaoru wisely released him immediately instead of struggling for power, and grabbed her gun. By that time, Kenshin also had his gun drawn.

"This…will be interesting," Kenshin said dryly.

"Indeed…"

She could not be. She was so perfect…too perfect. The way she killed. The way she allured him. The way she succumbed to him, yet kept him at bay. She was a puzzle he wanted to solve. But had his apprentice solved it for him?

_No. Paloma is not a spy._

If she were a spy, wouldn't she have killed him by now? Did she not have plenty of opportunity? She could have killed him tonight when he came to her, seeking her out for a little bed sport. Very easily she could have killed him while he labored atop of her sweet body. But, Shinta had come at a most inopportune moment…

_Because he didn't want her to kill his mark._

Shishio walked over to the files Soujirou had left for him to review and began to look through them again. It was not often that his intel was wrong, and Shishio did not doubt there was a spy about. In fact, he tried to think of a point in time where there was not a spy or two in his midst. He sometimes allowed spies, the obvious ones who thought they were smart. He would send them on fool's errands that seemed legitimate and spoke to them in a way to gain their trust. Shishio found it fun to do this, just so they could report incorrect information back and die at the whim of their own employer.

But these spies were not here to gather information to strike later. These spies were undoubtedly here to kill. Again, nothing that had not happened before. Some of the best assassins had met their end at Shishio's hand, and even more were employed by him. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Walking briskly over to his bookshelf, he eyed a blue ledger that looked no different from the others resting beside it. Shishio quickly opened it and scanned through the pages. If there was a possibility Paloma was a spy of the highest degree, then he could narrow down her possible identity. Shishio did not even think on Shinta, for the only male assassin he thought worthy never worked undercover.

For several minutes, Shishio searched for his Dove's possible identity. Towards the end, ht noticed the codename Karma Chameleon. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at the description, trying to match Paloma to this girl. Paloma had to be no more than 18, while the Karma Chameleon had been known to operate of at least 10 years. There's no way an eight year old could have done what she had, pulled the jobs KC had pulled. But, there was always the possibility Paloma was far from the first blush of youth.

"NO!" Shishio yelled out loud, balling his hands into fists and bringing them to his head. Was she clouding his thoughts? How could that be? No one has had the affect she has had on him. No one. Was is possible for Paloma to be the Karma Chameleon? That her desire for him was just an act? It was true, she was more skilled than she led anyone to believe, he knew. Shishio thought it to be just a survival mechanism, for sand-bagging was not that uncommon. But how much was she hiding?

A knock on his privy door caught Shishio's attention. Slowly, he rose to open it, knowing who was on the other side. Soujirou quickly ushered himself in and poured himself and Shishio a glass of wine. Handing it to his boss, he only took a step back and watched him savor the warm, red liquid. Exhaling deeply, Shishio looked at his most prized possession and smiled.

"You are content." Shishio noticed.

"Yes, Shishio-sama, I am," the boy said.

"And why do you have the look of the cat that swallowed the canary, my dear boy?" Shishio explored.

"I think you know why, Shishio-sama. Must it be said between us?" the boy responded cryptically.

"Hai, it must. I want to hear it from your lips. You know who these spies are, do you not?" Shishio demanded.

"Yes, Shishio-sama."

"But that is not the only reason you are content?"

"No, Shishio-sama."

"Then why?"

"Because you are beginning to see what I see, and know what I know," was the boy's reply.

"You are my apprentice for a reason. Come now and sit with me. How should we expose these frauds?"

"It is good to see you have not softened. I was afraid you were beginning to have feelings for the female spy. I was beginning to think I would have to kill you," Soujirou said boldly, causing Shishio to lift a brow.

"You? Kill me?" Shishio tasted the words for a moment, then continued. "I supposed that is why you are my protégé. I would do the same if my master ever showed weakness. You are wise, Soujirou."

Before the young boy could say his thanks, he felt a sharp pain in his side and noticed there was a kadochi there. The two men's eyes met, but Shishio's face was void of any kind of emotion. His master had returned to his truth self, the younger man thought. Soujirou tried to laugh, but found when he moved blood squirted out of this wound.

"However, it would have been wiser if you kept that last comment to yourself. It's bad enough outsiders want to kill me. But don't worry, it is not fatal. Just walk over to Dr. Takani and she will take care of you. I spare you only because I know you said and did what you thought was right. And I know you always act in my best interests." Shishio took a sip of his wine and looked at the boy who had not yet moved.

"Now go. You are getting your blood on my carpet."

_The next chapter will be the conclusion of this fic (finally, right?) See ya next time. Don't forget to R&R_

_ Sosoru_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

There was an obscene amount of light pouring into the large room. The curtains were fully drawn letting all of the early morning sun in. Normally, sunlight did not bother the boy. Nothing did, really. But today, it was his bane. It wasn't too long ago he awoke and at that time the sun was elsewhere in the sky. It took the boy a few moments to remember what happened to him, why he was in his bed, but slowly it all came back to him. Shishio had stabbed him in the side for being a little too free with his tongue. So quickly was he struck, he didn't even see or hear it coming. It was not a fatal wound, but it wasn't exactly a scratch, either.

Soujirou squinted and tried to move his head, but it did nothing to lessen the assault of light on his eyes. Slowly, he grabbed the top of his sheets and tried to lift them over his head, but the action caused pain to shoot through his entire body. He bit his lower lip to muffle his cry, all the while, he mentally cursed himself. How could he make such a miscalculation with Shishio? He knew his statement was bold. Yes, it was far too bold. But, he had to get his master's attention. He was falling victim to Karma Chameleon. The great Shishio Makato would have been brought down by a mere woman if he has not acted. No, that would not do. Soujirou meant every word he said; if it came down to it, he would kill Shishio before he allowed someone else to lead him to Hell.

"You really are foolish, boy," Yumi said in a clear, calm voice. The young man did not hear when she entered.

"Could you please close the curtains? It is too bright," Soujirou requested.

Yumi moved from the doorway to the boy assassin's bed, her geta clicking on the hardwood floor. She gazed down at him, her face expressionless. He turned to her, his eyes were almost pleading. A part of her wanted to leave him writhing, but instead, she walked over to the window slowly and closed the curtains. Now, only the lamps near his bed emitted any light and instantly, Soujirou felt more relaxed.

"Better?" the older woman asked.

"Hai," the boy said, motioning for her to come closer.

"You slept for a whole day, you know. You lost a lot of blood. Why did you anger Shishio-sama?" the woman asked, sitting at the end of his bed. She was worried about him.

"I wanted him to discover the truth on his own. I guess I did too good a job of it, eh?" Soujirou said with a chuckle, but he quickly stopped when the pain ripped through his body.

If Shishio had wanted to kill him, he could have. The assassin, known for his god-like speed, did not see the weapon until it was planted firmly into his side. He had no chance to defend himself and he would have never known what hit him. But Shishio did want him to know what hit him and why. The loyal servant barely escaped with his life. His master had done it on purpose. There was no way the assassin could strike out against the spies in his condition. And Shishio, knowing his minion as well as he did, knew the boy would kill them.

"They are still alive," Yumi continued. "I am not sure why, but they are. He has not even incarcerated them."

Soujirou sighed deeply. This was very disappointing. Not even incarcerated? Here he laid in his bed, barely surviving his wounds…_he_, a loyal servant while those traitors remained unscathed? It was outrageous. But, he couldn't let it show. The boy had learned from a very tender age that humans were quite unreliable, illogical and sadistic. Shishio had shown him a man could act with reason, but even he was not immune to the vices of human nature. Then, the question came to him.

"Why haven't you killed them?"

"Me?" Yumi asked, placing her hand on her chest. He couldn't have been serious. "I haven't the skill."

"Yes, you do," the boy reassured her.

"I am no martial artist. I am decent enough with my dirk, but that's only to defend myself. There's no way," Yumi said quietly, lowering her head with her shame. Her lack of skill was a sore spot with her. Yumi felt as if she was useless. She did not have the strength or endurance for physical activities outside of those involving pleasure.

"Come now. As a woman, I'm sure you know that sometimes the subtle approach is the most effective," Soujirou said with a smile.

Suddenly, understanding lit Yumi's face. She didn't have to wield a metal weapon. She could use poison! Of course it was the most logical answer to their dilemma as it would not involve any kind of violence. But what kind of poison? Where would she get it from and how would she make sure they ingested it. Oh, she would find a way.

"How do I do this?" Yumi asked, again unsure of herself.

Soujirou motioned for Yumi to move in closer to him. She inched from her position lower on the bed. When she was close enough, the woman leaned her body towards his. She placed a hand on his chest and they were nearly cheek to cheek. From this position, Soujirou silently noted the fine view he got of Yumi's ample bosom. Noting this, Yumi was about to complain when she felt a small object being pressed into her hand. She was surprised, for she did not see the boy search for anything or even move, but she tried to not let her shock show on her face.

"Use this," he said in a low voice. "Find some reason to get them all in the same room. Do not worry about Shishio-sama. This will not affect him in any way I wouldn't want it to. It will kill the traitors."

Yumi merely nodded her understanding and clasped her hand around the vile. She would have to be strong in these next few hours. Then, she would have everything she ever wanted: respect and a true place at Shishio-sama's side. And the bitch would be dead.

Kissing the boy on the forehead gently, Yumi rose from the bed and straightened her pink silk kimono. In doing so, she secreted this vile on her person.

"I will come and check on you later," she said respectfully, then quietly left the room.

Soujirou waited until he heard the door shut before he did something he rarely did. He laughed. It was barely more than a chuckle, but it was a laugh all the same. How easy it was to get the woman to do his bidding. It was a good thing, though, since his master had temporarily incapacitated him. Indeed, Shishio was clever, but the apprentice always surpassed the teacher. The boy had learned from the best, and indeed, he was the better tactician.

Yumi, continued down the hall with an air about her. She was confident, confident that she could accomplish the task at hand. She had never felt surer about anything in her life. With Shinta and the bitch dead, there would be nothing that could come between her and her dearest Shishio-sama. She would have proven herself to be the most loyal and the most dedicated of all his followers.

_And the bitch would die._

The corners of her mouth turned up into a delightful smile as she pictured the beautiful, powerful, deadly "Paloma" writhing in pain as the poison tore her insides apart. Yes, all that beautiful red hair tousling about her sweat-drenched face, her eyes clamped shut in unimaginable pain. There was nothing Yumi desired more, well, almost nothing she desired more, than to see Paloma suffer.

Stopping at a chamber door, Yumi did not ask permission to enter. She simply opened the door to reveal "Paloma" by her large window, practicing some skill. Dark eyes narrowed and shot an evil stare at the concubine.

"Why have you barged in here unannounced?" Kaoru demanded, completely outraged by the woman's behavior.

Her question was however ignored. "Your presence is required in Shishio-sama's quarters within the hour," was all Yumi said as she turned on her heels and left.

Kaoru was puzzled. Never had she seen that particular glow in Yumi's eyes. She was up to some sort of mischief, something more sinister than usual. It was no coincidence that the boy assassin was missing in action as well. There was rumors Shishio killed him, but the spy knew that was not the case. The boy had been on to her and Kenshin and revealed this information to his master. Shishio either believed him and struck at him for letting the spies get too close or did not believe him and struck out for his employees accusation. Either case, Kaoru knew the time for her to strike was near. Kenshin and Shisho had to be exterminated before her cover was blown. If her identity was ever revealed, she would have a bevy of assassins on her tail just clawing at the chance to off her.

And that shit just wasn't going to happen.

Kaoru walked towards her bathroom, deciding a nice, hot shower was in order. She needed to think out exactly how she was going to go about killing Shishio in about an hour. She had dreamt of the many ways, but now it was time to pick one. Her options would be limited, she thought as she picked up some bobby pins on the sink and pinned up her hair. It was possible she had to kill him with her bare hands. He would be able to sense any hidden weapons on her, and there was no doubt he would be immune to poison. His pet, Soujirou, would have seen to it. There was no choice but to take him by surprise. Kaoru did not want to take the man to her bed, but she couldn't rule that possibility out. Removing her sports bra and exercise pants, Kaoru wrapped a towel around her body and reached through the shower curtain to turn the shower on. At that moment, her senses tingled and she began to jump back, but it was too late.

A hand grabbed her wrist like a vice and pulled her into the shower, the curtain rings clinging violently and she struggled against her attacker. The appropriate pressure was applied to the base of her wrist so that pain was shooting through her arm. Kaoru bit her bottom lip and attempted to focus her energy. Instead of fighting against the obviously stronger person, she allowed herself to be pulled into the shower. In doing so, she was able to reverse the energy of her attack and loosen the grip on her wrist. At that moment, she looked her attacker in her eye. It was none other than Kenshin.

His look was a cold one, the face of a killer.

"You are too easily distracted," Kenshin said as he tried to tighten his grip again. However, Kaoru was too quick and far too aware to be trapped again. As she got control of her left hand, she used the right to turn on the hot water, drenching them both and making her slippery. Kenshin growled as he clawed at his prey, and in the process he tore the towel from Kaou's form.

It was now Kenshin who was distracted, for the female assassin's lush, feminine form was far from resistible. Flashbacks of the passion they shared ran through his mind for a brief second, brief enough for Kaoru's knee to connect with his groin. Kenshin doubled over and the woman jumped out of the shower, grabbing her discarded clothing as she moved. She put on the garments as quickly as she could, knowing her foe would be at her heels. Sure enough, just as she pulled her pants up, she was pushed to the floor.

Kenshin's eyes glowed amber as he sat atop Kaoru, straddling her form. He had a dagger in his hands, trying to drive it through her heart. Kaoru had to use all her strength to keep him from his goal, but slowly, she began to falter. As his momentum pushed him down onto her, Kaoru shifted her weight to one hip and pushed Kenshin off of her and onto his back. The reversal caught him by surprise, but it shouldn't have knowing this woman's skills set.

Kaoru was relentless with her blows. She punched Kenshin with all her body weight behind each blow to the temple and chin, her sharp knees digging into his sides. Her thighs held him like a vice and she dealt blow after angry blow. She was outraged. Outraged that this man thought he could kill her. The fire in her eye told Kenshin he had to get her off of him quickly or he would be seriously injured. Quite the turn of events, for he thought to quickly dispose of the Karma Chameleon. He could not let the woman kill his mark. To do so would risk his pay check and perhaps his life. And to let her live, no matter how sweet her body, was simply not an option. Spies prided themselves on the ability to not be detected. Once one knew their secret, the offending party had to be disposed of.

So, the pair was at war and by some miracle, Kenshin was able to grab one of Kaoru's wrists and pull her close to him. He attempted an arm bar, but she was too fast. Kicking him in the kidney, Kaoru shot off the floor and got in a defensive stance. Kenshin rose also, breathing deeply from his exertion.

"So, you thought you could kill me?" Kaoru spat.

"No," Kenshin replied calmly.

Kaoru cocked a puzzled brow.

"I know I can kill you," he said as sped towards her, aiming for her chin.

Seeing the attack, Kaoru took a small step back and pivoted her body. She countered with a shot to Kenshin's side as he passed. Barely flinching, the man turned and landed two well-placed side kicks that Kaoru definitely felt. Quick, however, she performed a sweep kick, knocking Kenshin to the floor on his stomach. Having already tasted her grappling skills, the male assassin quickly rose to his knees and tried to get off the floor, but Kaoru's knee connected with his chin and he found himself on his back. Like a tigress, the female assassin pounced on her prey, however Kenshin was quick enough to throw her off. Kaoru fell into a roll and when she turned towards Kenshin, he was charging at her with a blade. The look in her eyes made him pause. He was no fool. The opportunity had left him and he was on her turf, in her room. If he charged, she would have some other nasty move in store. This assassin would not be easy to dispatch, indeed, she was probably his equal. He had to think.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaoru yelled, pissed off that that man was trying to ruin her plans.

"I have a proposition for you," Kenshin said quickly.

"Why would you need to make a proposition when you're so sure you can kill me?" Kaoru mocked. "I need nothing from you except your head on a silver platter!"

Kaoru moved at lightning speed, catching Kenshin off-guard. Her speed increased the force behind her punches, and quickly, Kenshin found himself crashing into the wall and he heard the distinct cracking of ribs. With her victim on the floor, Kaoru placed her foot on his chest, grinding on his injured ribs. Kenshin, not to be outdone, grabbed Kaoru by her Achilles tendon. She immediately stopped, knowing that a false move would end her career and her life. Kenshin smiled sadistically at her.

"So, how about that proposition?" Kenshin asked.

"How about you eat me…" Kaoru grit through her teeth and Kenshin increased the pressure on her tendon.

"As much as I'd like to do that again," Kenshin said as he slid his other hand up her calve, "I think we need to talk."

"Ok," Kaoru ground out. Of course, she had no intention of discussing anything.

Knowing what was on her mind, for it would have been on his, Kenshin made Kaoru fall, keeping his grip on her tendon. Slowly, he rose and dragged her over towards a chair. Kaoru shrieked with her outrage, but did not fight him much. When she got up she was going to throttle him until his face turned blue and he evacuated his bowel.

"Now," Kenshin said as he sat heavily in the chair, "since I have your attention…I think you know that we are wasting our time trying to kill each other. "

"You're the only one wasting time. If I had been the one sneaking in the shower you would be dead," Kaoru said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, that's all up for debate. However, now I have you in a precarious position, but I don't fare much better. I've no doubt you could still attack if I sliced you right here," Kenshin applied pressure to her tendon for emphasis, " and then we'd both be two assassins that missed their mark."

"What are you getting at?" Kaoru demanded. She was tiring of this nonsense and at the moment she had a clear shot at Kenshin's groin. However, he did pique her interest.

"An accident," Kenshin said simply.

Aggravated, Kaoru took the shot Kenshin's unprotected groin and she was quickly released. As the male assassin was doubled over in pain, she stood up and flexed her foot.

"An accident? I didn't come all this way to cause an accident," Kaoru started to rant, but at that moment, her door flew open and again it was Yumi disturbing her. "What the fuck do you want now?'

"I figured I'd find Shinta in here with you. Follow me immediately to Shishio's chambers, both of you!" the usually meek Yumi barked.

Shocked by the authoritative tone, the pair complied and without a word, following her out. At that point, Kenshin sensed what Kaoru had sensed earlier. The concubine knew something and surely it was to the two assassins' detriment. What could it be, however? Kenshin knew that Soujirou had been suspicious, but he could not believe his cover was truly blown. Unless, of course, the boy convinced the jilted Yumi otherwise. The normally short walk seemed to take forever; Yumi's geta seemed to be like the beating of a drum almost, announcing pending doom. This would be an interesting affair.

Yumi stopped in front of the door and knocked upon it three times. When a muffled voice was heard, she opened the door and let the pair of assassins go in before her. In the room, Shishio was reclined upon a bed of brightly colored pillows as a very plump, very naked girl fed him an apricot. Yumi did not look phased as she shut the door and took her place at Shishio's side. No, she looked quite satisfied, Kaoru and Kenshin noted.

As the pair knelt before Shishio, he silently noticed their disheveled appearance. Had they been fighting? Had they been fucking? Had they been plotting his doom? So many questions, but there was one he wanted to ask them more than any other. Shishio held his hand up to halt the servant from feeding him another piece of fruit and his gaze bore down on the two in front of him.

"Are you spies?" Shishio asked in a cold voice.

Before Kenshin could say anything, Kaoru was prostrated at Shishio's feet, her head touching his foot. Kenshin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"If I may speak?" Kaoru asked.

"You may," replied Shishio, his tone was almost musical.

"If you believe me to be a spy, then please, end my humble life now…but please do not insult me by asking that question. I live to be your killer. You are my master and I am just a servant, your slave," Kaoru said in a tone so genuine it threw even Yumi off.

"And you," Shishio said, looking at Kenshin, "Do you make the same proclamation? You do not have to do it as gracefully as my dove."

"Hai, Shishio-sama," was the simple reply.

Shishio looked at the pair as if he was considering their words. Of course, he trusted Soujirou. He would not doubt the boy for a second. However, he could not make it appear as such. He wanted to catch the vermin in the act. He wanted to let them think they had a chance and at the very last moment, separate their heads from their shoulders. Especially the woman's. Shishio looked over at Yumi a brief moment and smiled. She was the only woman he could trust. He was foolish to dally with the others…but Yumi was so appealing when she was angry. Today, however, the little piece he plopped before her didn't even make her raise a brow. Peculiar, Shishio thought, but perhaps she was focused on punishing the traitors just as he was.

"Rise, Paloma. I simply had to make sure. Yumi, will you pour us some wine?" Shishio asked of his faithful woman.

Yumi bowed politely and scurried off to do as she was bid. A few moments later, she returned with five glasses, one for everyone in the room. The plump serving girl was surprised by the generosity of Yumi, who was known to be horrifically jealous. She had the good grace to cover herself with a thin cotton yukata, though it still left little to the imagination.

Kenshin and Kaoru both eyed the class speculatively, thinking Yumi was just a little too eager. Surely it was poisoned, but did she not pour the wine from the same bottle? Perhaps she knew which glass was laced? That had to be it. Thinking quickly, Kaoru bowed and moved to where the older woman was.

"Let me help you with that," Kaoru said sweetly and she took the tray before Yumi could protest.

It mattered little to Yumi. Even if she got the drink that was poisoned, at least one of the spies would die and Shishio would dispatch the other to doom quickly enough. At least that's what she hoped. Shishio was amused by the sudden submissive attitude of "Paloma". It was all for naught, of course, and he quickly took one of the wine glasses. Yumi looked alarmed as Shishio picked up one that was laced. However, the boy ensured their master's safety, so she tried to relax. Kaoru also picked up a poisoned glass, as did Kenshin. It was the little whore that got the clean glass along with Yumi.

"A toast," Shishio proclaimed, " to the future."

"May I join this toast?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to the door and there stood Soujirou. He was heavily bandaged and in obvious pain, but the smile never left his face.

"Of course! Yumi, one more glass, please. Sit, sit boy!" Shishio ordered.

Soujirou was dressed in royal blue pants and shirt, the heavy bandaging visible beneath the lightweight cotton. No one dared to mention how he got his wounds, else they risk getting a similar ones. The boy nodded politely at the plump girl and then at Yumi when she brought him his glass of wine.

"Now that we are all here…to the future!" Shishio said as he raised his glass and all the others followed. Shishio drank his wine deeply was the others sipped tentatively.

Yumi looked nervous as she noticed how slowly the spies drank. From her work as a courtesan, she knew how to give the appearance of drinking without ever swallowing. This skill helped her stay sober while her clients got mindlessly drunk. _They knew._ She would be on their list now. Why was think happening? It wasn't going according to her plans at all!

Sudden coughing tore the concubine from her thoughts. She looked at Kaoru and Kenshin, but they were only clearing their throats. Shishio, however, was hacking violently. Throwing the wine glass to the ground, he clawed his convulsing body over towards the horrified Yumi.

"SHISHIO-SAMA!" she screamed as she pulled his form into her lap. She was crying hysterically as Shisho grabbed at his throat and gasped for air. He knew it was over. Those fuckers succeeded. They poisoned him. What a mundane way to die, he thought as he felt his life begin to leave him. But, he was in the lap of his favorite woman and Soujirou would be there to avenge him. He wanted to be angry, but he had not the energy. The poison had taken it all away.

"Yumi-dono," Shishio whispered as he took his hand and roughly placed it on his woman's cheek. "I loved …. you…you best of all. I trust you…to kill…trust…"

The light in Shishio's eyes had flicked out, and his hand flopped to the floor. Yumi sat deadly still, so still all wondered if she had died of shock. But, the blood-curdling scream that came moments there-after let them know she was alive.

"Shishio-sama….Shishio-sama," she cried as she shook his body, trying to wake him up. He couldn't be dead! How could this happen? He was supposed to be immune! "SHISHIO-SAMA!"

The full-figured girl was crying softly at the scene, while the others sat stone cold, including Soujirou. At this, the two spies cocked a brow.

"HOW?" Yumi screamed at the boy. "How did this happen?! You said he would be fine!"

Soujirou smiled a purely sadistic smile. "No. I said the poison would not to anything I wouldn't want it to do to Shishio," he said.

Then he began to laugh as understanding ran across Yumi's face. She had been tricked into killing the only man she truly loved. And the boy, he meant to do it. He wanted the poison to kill the traitors, all of them. And Shishio was a traitor in his eyes.

He rationalized that there was no reason for the two spies to be living except Shishio's judgment was still being clouded by the female. Despite the evidence presented to him, Shishio would not make a move to harm his precious "Dove". But, Soujirou was prepared to fix all of that. The night he presented the dossier of "Paloma" to his master, he had placed some poison in Shishio's drink. Not enough to make him ill, but enough to kill him almost instantly when he drank the second poison in the vile he gave to Yumi. The two spies would die a much slower, more painful death, but they would still be dead within the hour. It was not the end he wanted, but it was an ending none the less. He would not allow Shishio to continue disgracing them with his indecision.

However, the boy made one miscalculation. Yumi was too obvious with the poisoned drinks, and the spies did not ingest any of it at all. After taking a few false sips, they spit the laced beverage back into the glass. Instead of dealing with two dying assassins, he had two very pissed, very healthy ones. And in his state, even with his skill, disposing of them would be difficult.

"It was a good try," Kaoru said, as if reading the boys thoughts. "You were the first to get close, but this is as close as you get. I will kill you now."

Kenshin stood up and eyed Kaoru. "Who said you get to kill him?" he asked, speaking as if the boy wasn't even there. This annoyed him quite a bit.

Kaoru smirked. "Ladies always go first."

"Since we both know you are not a lady," Kenshin said in an amused tone, "that means I will kill him."

"No! I will kill him!" Yumi screamed as she plunged the dirk she kept in her obi repeatedly into Soujirou's back. "I will kill him! I will kill him! I will kill him!"

Yumi was like one possessed. Her weapon moved swiftly and deftly into its target. Indeed, it seemed her sanity left her and all she could fathom was revenge. The boy tricked her. Who would she have now? Who would love her? Shinta's affection was all a hoax. She killed the man that admitted his love to her with his dying breath. He said he trusted her, yet she was the one tricked into killing him.

"Die already! Why won't you fucking die!" Yumi screamed as she continued to plunge her dirk into the boy. Previously injured and now mortally wounded, there was nothing he could or wanted to do to protect himself. His blue shirt slowly began turning a dark purple as his blood soaked and stained it. That same blood gushed from his back and covered Yumi's face.

Soujirou finally dropped to his knees. He was dying. Was he happy to die? Did he really care if he died? No and no, he decided quickly as he slipped to the floor.

"I guess…I was not the better tactician," he said slowly as the darkness began to take over.

"Nope," was all Kaoru said as she walked away from the scene. Kenshin grabbed her arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You can't leave a witness," he yelled, motioning to Yumi direction.

"You said you wanted to kill. Kill _her_. Crazy bitches are not my thing," Kaoru said with a wink as she darted towards the window.

Kenshin was hot on her trail and with unsurprising speed, grabbed her by the ankle just before she was able to leap out of the window. Kaoru fell ungracefully to the floor with a loud thud; the wind temporarily knocked out of her. On the floor, the pair struggled wildly, each trying desperately to kill the other. Kenshin thought he had the advantage as he was sprawled over the female spy. However, Kaoru's grappling skills saved her from the various holds her fellow spy tried to place her in.

Yumi's blank eyes focused on the scene before her. This was her opportunity to kill them both. While everyone knew she carried a dagger, no one knew she carried a gun. Slowly, as to not draw attention to herself, Yumi reached for her weapon, which was tucked in her obi close to the back of her right hip. With surprisingly steady hands, she aimed.

POP! POP!

The shots rang out and both Kaoru and Kenshin's eyes grew wide with shock. Turning their heads, they saw Yumi. Her arm was now limp, the gun falling out of her hand. Then, she dropped to her knees as the blood began to trickle from her lip.

"Shishio-sama, gomen nasi," were her last words as she fell to the floor.

Behind her fallen body, the pair could see Soujirou. He was on the floor, his body barely moving with his shallow breaths. He placed the gun he had in his hand on the floor unsteadily and used the last of his strength to smile one of his unsettlingly calm smiles. Then, as if a candle had been snuffed, the life left his eyes and Soujirou died.

There was an eerie silence in the room now. The two spies glanced and the bodies that littered the floor as if they expected another to rise unexpectedly. Kaoru checked the pulse of Shishio, Yumi and the boy. Satisfied all were truly dead, Kaoru picked up the gun Sourjirou left on the group and pointed it at Kenshin. Quickly, Kenshin drew his own weapon.

"Well," Kenshin said casually, "seems it's just us two."

"That's how it seems," Kaoru replied.

Before either could pull the trigger, the large wooden doors to Shisho's chamber exploded, sending splintered wood in all directions.

"Fuck! Now what?" Kaoru exclaimed as she moved towards the window.

"The cavalry has finally arrived," Kenshin remarked dryly.

"This is not over, you know," Kaoru said as Shishio's private bodyguards piled into the now-smoky room.

"Of course it isn't, I haven't killed you yet," Kenshin said with a wink as he dove out of the window.

Kaoru leaned out and saw Kenshin on a balcony three floors below. Determining the distance she had to drop, Kaoru cocked her gun back with a smile as Kenshin burst through the window below.

"No, it is I you haven't killed you yet," the female assassin whispered into the breeze as she gave chase.

The End

_And I seriously couldn't think of a better place to end it than here. I have been writing this fic for a very, very long time. It wasn't supposed to take this long to complete as I had always planned it to be only ten chapters. I, however, did not plan on the severe lack of time I would have as I continued on in college. I hope you all enjoyed the action, sensuality and, yes, even the over-the-top perfection and cockiness of the spies. I certainly had fun writing it._


End file.
